Killing Me Softly
by tarskeewee
Summary: Evangeline is snatched from John's world. He is the only person that believes she is alive. He crosses the world to find her but what he discovers sends him on a desperate mission to save the woman he loves from herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Him Softly: Missing**

by tarskeewee08

"Ms. Williamson you leaving so soon?"

Turning around I see the Warden standing there eyeing me. The man has a disgusting way of undressing you making you feel violated without ever touching you. He stands about 5 foot 6 weighing 250 pounds. Every time I see him he's sweating and wiping at his face with that dingy rag of his. He reminds me of a black Boss Hog from the Dukes of Hazard.

"Thank you so much Warden for helping me with Christian Vega. You saved his life tonight."

"I'll have a full investigation and the parties on my staff responsible for his beating will be brought to justice."

I look at my watch and see it's after midnight. John already left and I should be heading back now. Statesville is 25 miles outside of Llanview and the country winding road back into town can be treacherous at night. "Again thank you, I will be back to make sure that everything is order for his transfer."

The warden smacked his teeth in a disgusting guttural way. "Ms. Williamson, you are one fine lady. Christian is very lucky to have you looking out for him" he said taking a step toward me.

I step back from him not sure of what he is implying. Something is wrong at the way he's staring at me. Turning before he can stop me I grab the doorknob and flee his office. Feeling like I need a bath I rush down the hall to the guard's station. Ripping off my visitor badge I try to settle the rising panic in me. I've been in the company of the warden on many occasions but something today was wrong. Terribly wrong.

The guard slid me the clipboard to sign out and I signed it quickly looking back feeling that I was being pursued. Sliding it back the guard he looked at me and smirked. "Be safe tonight Ms. Williamson." he says and snickered.

I frown at his comment and wait for him to buzz the door to leave the prison. Damn why didn't I leave with John? Why am I always so stubborn? Rushing through the door my breath caught in my lungs as I exit.

Now my panic has an irrational hold on me. Leaning on the outside of the door I try to settle tremors that have a hold of me. Wheezing I close my eyes and calm myself. What is wrong with me?

Seeing Christian's bloodied face and bruised body from his attack has me ultra sensitive. It must be why I see conspiracies all around me. Now I feel alone. So alone. Opening my eyes I straighten up and walk down the long side walk to the barbed gate exit that lined the perimeter of the jail.

The October wind blows my hair and I inhale the autumn breeze letting it still my nerves. Instinctually I look back and see the Warden at his prison window watching me leave. He waves at me and smiles evilly and my panic returns.

All I want to do is get to my car. The guard outside of the gate eyes me when I approach. "Leaving Ms. Williamson?"

Looking up into his face I put on a hard determined stance. "Open the gate please" I say dryly but god I'm so afraid. He pushes it open and I walk briskly past him ignoring the glare he's shooting at me.

Walking fast I tighten my grip on my briefcase. "What is going on?" I mumbled as I use my keyless remote to access my E class Mercedes.

Why am I reacting this way? Once I climb into my car and the soft smell of leather and raspberry air freshener waifs over me I relax. Starting my car I look at the prison again and make a mental note never to visit this prison at night again.

Before backing out I reach in my purse retrieving my cell phone. Pressing 8 I call John. His voicemail comes on immediately and I sigh. He's probably wrapped in her arms tonight while I go home alone. God why do I bother? Hearing the beep for the message I leave a brief one.

"John, this is Evangeline it's after midnight and I'm leaving the prison now. Look something weird is going on the guards and the warden were behaving strangely. I need you to follow up first thing in the morning to assure that Christian is okay. Call me please."

Hanging up I put the car in reverse and peel away spewing pebbles as I drive toward the road. Turning on the radio I hear my favorite station fuzzily blaring through my speaks and decide to pop in my Roberta Flack cd.

Now driving down the winding road I feel my anxiety slip away. The trees bend over blocking my view of the sky making the road darker than I'd like so I hit my high beams and sing along with Roberta. Forgetting my fears for Christian and my pain in my heart over John I drive at a moderate speed with the air on the blast soothing me. I'm tired of this battle.

Once I'm done with this case I think I will leave town for a while and get some perspective. Thinking of Nora I resist the urge to call the hospital. My chest tightens at the thought that my friend lie in a coma. Tomorrow she will be the first person I see. Turning the radio up I focus on the dark road being mindful of the glowing eyes in the woods indicating deers are near. I love Roberta…

_I heard he sang a good song…I heard he had a style…And so I came to see him…To listen for a while….And there he was this young boy….A stranger to my eyes_

Singing and smiling to one of my favorite songs I'm suddenly blinded by large bright lights behind me. Squinting and looking up into my rearview mirror I see a truck speeding toward me.

"What the hell?"

Accelerating I try to keep control of the large sedan as I push it to 95 miles an hour. The road is dark and I can't see that far ahead of me. I can feel my hands shaking as I try to get my head around the immediate danger I'm facing.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers….Singing my life with his words…Killing me softly with his song….Killing me softly with his song…Telling my whole life with his words….Killing me softly with his song_

The truck rams into the back of my car and I scream swerving across the road. Quickly straightening the car up on the road I accelerate dangerously fast and I can feel my car lifting off the road. Looking at my speedometer I'm going 115 mph. "Oh god! God help me!" 

Before I can escape the next ramming from the truck a deer runs out into the dark country road. Instinctually I slam on my breaks causing the truck to slam into me sending my car into a spin. Crying and screaming all at once I feel the car lift off two wheels and then begin to roll then slide down the street several miles on its roof. My head slams to the left cracking the windshield as the airbag explodes and everything goes black.

_I felt all flushed with fever….Embarrassed by the crowd….I felt he found….my letters….And read each one out loud….I prayed that he would finish….But he just kept right on. _

A man dressed in black pulls his truck over. Getting out he looks at the damage briefly and sees that the truck is still drivable. Relieved he sprints to the embankment the Mercedes rolled in.

He sees the wheels still spinning and can hear the music playing inside. Sliding down the embankment he goes to the car and tries the door finding it locked. Reaching into the shattered window he unlocks the car and pulls the door open. She's out cold and he hopes to god alive. His life depended on him delivering her alive. She's pinned by the airbag and seatbelt. Reaching in his pocket he gets his pocket knife and cuts her free. Pulling on her gently he drags her out of the car.

She moans in his arms and the left side of her head has a nasty wound that's has her hair soaked in blood. As he drags her from the car she opens her eyes looking at him confused.

"What happened?" she asked confused

The man pulled her up forcing her to stand. "Walk dammit!"

Wobbly trying to walk out the embankment with the man Evangeline tries to understand who this man is and why he's dragging her "Who are you? Let me go.." she says weakly. He yanks on her and pulls her to the street. She tries to focus on his face and he looks familiar but it doesn't take long before she collapses in his arms and he picks her up carrying her to his truck.

The next day

John walks into the station heading to his office Natalie follows him inside. "John I want to talk about this case you and Evangeline are supposedly working on. Something isn't right!"

"Not now Natalie I have to take care of some things." He says trying to dodge her questions.

"John I want to talk now! Evangeline is trying to worm her way back into our lives. The woman is obsessed with you and it's unhealthy. You can't encourage her."

John pulls his cell from his hip to throw it up on the desk and sees the red light blinking indicating he has a voice message. While Natalie rambles on and on about conspiracies he retrieves his message:

_"John, this is Evangeline it's after midnight and I'm leaving the prison now. Look something weird is going on the guards and the warden were behaving strangely. I need you to follow up first thing in the morning to assure that Christian is okay. Call me please"_

"Do you hear me John?"

John looks at her confused. "What?"  
"Who was that on the phone? Was it her? My god now she's calling you every five minutes!"  
"Natalie stop it." He says tossing the phone on the desk.  
"John I can't. I just want us to be normal and in love, without your ex-girlfriend peeking around every corner." 

John walks over and hugs her "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, but I don't trust her!"  
"Trust me to handle her. She is no threat to us."

Natalie touches his face tenderly. "Let's just leave today and go home. Let's stay in bed."  
John thinks about Evangeline's message he can't fight the feeling that something is wrong. He needs to call her. "Let me take care of some things and we may be able to leave early, okay?"

Natalie rolls her eyes "Okay" then turns and leaves. Before walking out the door she stops and looks back "I love you"

He looks at his phone then back at her and smiles. She nods and closes his door leaving.

Going to his desk he picks up his phone and calls Evangeline getting her voicemail on her cell. He tries her office and is told she hasn't arrived yet. Next calling her house he gets her answering machine. He can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Calling the hospital he gets Michael.

"Dr. McBain"  
"Mike, how's Nora?"  
"The same bro….the same"  
"Has Evangeline been there this morning?"  
"Evangeline?"  
"Yes Evangeline."  
"No, she came by yesterday evening but she says she was going to meet you at the prison."

John bites his bottom lip and frowns. He told her to leave with him but she was so damn stubborn and closed off to him. "Thanks bro…"

"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah its cool….if she comes by tell her to call me."  
"Will do."

Hanging up the phone he calls Warden Glenn.

"Glenn speaking.."  
"Warden this is John McBain…"  
"Lt. McBain I was just going to call you. I have some unfortunate news for you."  
John heart beat quickens. "What's happened?"  
"Unfortunately Christian Vega aka John Doe succumb to his wounds last night in the prison hospital and passed away."

"What?"  
"Yeah it happened this morning."  
"Oh god" John said shocked. "Does his attorney know?"  
"Ms.Williamson?"  
"Yes Evangeline does she know?"  
"No he was alive when she left last night."  
"What time did she leave?"  
"Around midnight."  
"When she returns can you call me?"  
"Will do….."  
"I will be in touch about Christian Vega I need to update the Commissioner. I want the names of all the guards and inmates responsible sent to this office immediately!"

"No problem, I should have that for you within an hour" The warden says hanging up. Hearing a knock at the door his assistant Cleveland appears. He looks at him annoyed. "Has Christian been moved?"  
"Yes sir he's secure…"  
"Ms. Williamson what's her status"  
"She has some severe head wounds from the accident. They just got her to the ship so the doctors are working on her."

"Fine….get me a list of the expendable guards to pin this on. When she turns up missing we will the Feds in this prison combing through with a fine tooth comb. We have to be ready."

"Sir, are you sure we want to use the woman?"  
"The woman is not part of the program. He wants the woman to himself."  
"Oh…well I will make sure everything is in order."

The warden nodded. He understood why they had to move Christian and reinsert him into the program but the Panthers fascination with Evangeline Williamson was a risky move. He had a bad feeling about this.

Later that Evening 

John paced his office. He'd been trying Evangeline all day and no one has seen or heard from her. Layla's plane hasn't landed yet and his body was tense with worry.

Natalie peeked in. "John?"

Looking up he frowned "What is it?"  
Natalie flinched at the way he snapped "I thought you said we could leave early?"  
"What?"  
"John what's wrong?" she said coming into the office.  
"Not now! I can't deal with you now."  
"Deal with me? What does that mean?" she asked hurt.

Before he could respond officer Johnson came in. "Sir you might want to see this."  
Coming into the office he gave him a folder. John opened the folder and his eyes grew big. He dropped it and ran out of the office pushing past the officer and Natalie.

"John!" Natalie screamed rushing behind him but unable to stop him. Going back to his office she bent down and picked up the papers. Looking up at Johnson she frowned "What is going on?"  
"Wire just came in. There's been a bad accident on Route 22 outside of Statesville Prison. The car belonged to Evangeline Williamson"

Natalie's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god!"  
Johnson nodded.  
"Is she dead?"  
"Don't know….just pulled the information."  
Natalie smirked. She didn't want her dead but she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at the thought that she wasn't in their way anymore. She looked at the folder and laid it down on his desk.

"Come on…." She said directing the officer out. She would patiently wait to hear the news on Evangeline and she had secret hopes that it wasn't good.

Route 22

John stopped the car seeing the police cars and tow truck on the side of the road in the grass. He drove frantic and his tears almost made him loose control of his car twice. Rushing across the street he saw the wheels of Evangeline's car and it felt like a blow to his gut. The sheriff walked over to him. John walked pass him rushing to the car. The sheriff grabbed his arm stopping him. "She's not inside." he said

"What?" John said somewhat relieved that she must be on the way to the hospital.  
"We didn't find her."  
"What do you mean didn't find her!" John saw that the sheriff had her purse. Taking the bag from his hands he saw her wallet and cell phone. He looked over at the accident. "What happened?"

The sheriff pointed to the dead dear in the road "We think she hit the deer going to fast and then rolled into the embankment."

"Evangeline doesn't drive fast" John said shaking his head.

"Well the skids in the road indicate she had to be doing at least a 100" the Sheriff said.

John thought about her message of something going on with the warden. He gave the sheriff back the purse and went to the embankments sliding down. Walking around the car he saw the caved in trunk. Getting close he saw the remnants of white paint. This was no accident someone forced her off the road. Oh god someone ran her off the road.

Feeling panic race through his veins he went around the passenger side. Kneeling down he looked at the seatbelt and saw it was cut apart. Someone took her. Looking up he called to the sheriff "This was no accident. Get CSI out here now. This was an abduction" he shouted his voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes. Leaning on the car he tried to regain control.

"Okay baby….hold on. I will find you I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Killing Him Softly: Hope**

by tarskeewee08

3 Weeks Later

Nora now able to receive visitors waited patiently for John to arrive. She'd been up and coherent for a week and her daughter just told her about Evangeline. Watching the news this morning her face flashed up with no new leads. The FBI was now involved and Warden Glenn was under investigation but there were no clues to what happened to her beloved friend.

She called John and demanded he come. He sounded horrible. Bo told her that he was worst than KC. He rarely slept and manned a search effort that was 24 hours.

Hearing her door opened she gasped at the sight of him. His eyes had dark circles and were blood shot red. His suit was wrinkled and looked like he'd been wearing it for days. His face unshaven made him look almost homeless.

"My god John!"

He smiled at her weakly. "Hey Nora, how are you?"

"Me? What about you…are you okay?"

John rubbed his eyes and then scratched his jaw. "No…"

"Come here" she said pointing at the chair next to her bed.

"What happened to our girl?"

"Looks like the same people that abducted Christian have her. My Federal contacts feel that she may have been taken from the country."

"God no.."

"I've turned over every inch of this town and she's not here. The Mayor is closing down my task unit and turning it over to the Feds."

"John…" Nora said bursting into tears.

John touched Nora's hand and let tears fall down his face. "I will search to the end of the earth to find her Nora. I'll never give up."

"Why would someone take her? How could this happen?"

"It's my fault. I failed her. I…."

Nora touched his face. "No John, this isn't your fault. You should no more than anyone that you can't protect the world."

John stood up and started to pace. "I kept Christian's identity a secret! I was the reason that this happened."

"Wait….Christian identity what are you talking about?"

John looked at her and realized she had no idea of all that's happened. He went back to her and told her the whole story. Her face darkened with anger. "How could you!" she snapped. John shook his head not sure what to say.

"Does Natalie know?" Nora asked  
"I told her when Evangeline went missing. She moved out and back home."  
"Is Christian dead?"   
"I don't know Nora…I have to find her. It's been three weeks. I don't know what's happening to her."

Nora wiped at her tears. "John this is a mess. What about her family?" 

"Layla and her mom have been at the station everyday. I can't face them. I can't tell them that they've called off the search."

"This can't be happening. Why would they take her like this? What are we going to do?"

John spent most of his days in complete agony. He drank more and slept less. Her abduction was _killing him softly_. Each day that passed with no word of her he felt like a cancer was eating away at his gut and if he didn't find her he wouldn't survive it. Going to Nora and holding her they cried together.

"I don't what to do, all I can do is keep trying to find her….I can't give up" he said weakly

One Month Later

John sat in his office staring at his computer. He was checking on the investigation with the Bureau. He reapplied for a field agent position but he was running into a lot of red tape. He hadn't given up hope that she was alive out there.

His contact Wess told him that there was a case that mirrored Christian Vegas abduction. It classified but it may give him a clue as to where she was. It was called "The Panther." It was the only clue to finding her.

Hearing a knock on the door he looked up to see Lisa Williamson peek inside. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Ms. Williamson" John said sitting up surprised to see her. She left 2 weeks ago and went back to Philly.

"How are you John?" she asked her eyes heavy with sadness.

"Not good Ms. Williamson and you?"

Lisa burst into tears and John got up from his desk going to her. He knelt to her and pulled her into a hug. "I haven't given up on her. I know she's alive."

"She isn't alive John, there's no way she would be alive and not contact me. I would know it if she was alive! My precious cookie is gone!"

John stood up and glared at her "No! She isn't!"

Lisa looked up at him and understood his anger and denial. She was so tired of battling the same emotions. She needed some peace. "John, we're having a memorial service for Cookie in Philly next week. I came to town to close up her condo and collect her things."

"What! It's only been less than two months. Why would you do that?" John asked backing away from her angrily. "I won't let you write her off like that! These people that have her they could…."

"They could what? Do you think I could live with the idea that my child is out there being tortured and none of you know where she is! Do you think I can sleep knowing that she's suffering and I can't protect her?"

John shook his head "Don't say that, she's fine, she's strong I know it. I will find her and bring her home."

Lisa dropped her head crying. "Oh god….I want her to be alive….I really do….but I can't do this! I can't function like this. Lord help me!"

John let tears fall and closed his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this. He was on the brink of hysteria everyday.

He woke up to her pictures all over his wall at home with maps next to it circling leads. He spends 4 days out of the week in either New York or DC trying to get information on the one solid lead he has "Panther" and nothing. 

Either people know and want to keep him in the dark or she is really lost to him. He can't handle either option. He loves her and she doesn't know it. He wants his Evangeline back.

Opening his eyes he sees Lisa rising. She hands him an obituary with Evangeline's face on the cover "I spoke to Layla and she says that Evangeline would've wanted you there. So please come." she said weakly and then turning and leave.

John watched her go closing the door and balled the obituary up in his hands. "I won't give up on you baby….I will find you!" he hissed

6 Months Later

Nora walked into John's office seeing she wasn't too late. He was packing the last of his stuff "So this is it?"

John looked up at her and smiled sadly "Yes it is…my flight leaves in the morning."  
Closing the door she comes in further and looks at John "You still believe she's alive?"  
"I know she is!" John says emptying his top draw in his box."  
"John it's been almost 7 months."  
"I don't want to talk about it Nora."  
"Where do you go from here?"  
"Monaco"   
"Monaco?"  
"Yes…I got assigned to _Panther_. I will be meeting my team there."  
"You think this Panther has her?"  
"I do…"  
"John…if she was alive why wouldn't she contact us? Or her family?"  
"I don't know Nora but I plan to find out."

Nora watches him clear out his desk and feels an overwhelming since of loss. He used every dime he had to fly overseas in search of this Panther. He had her and Bo hound the Bureau to get him reinstated. He was desperate to believe that Evangeline was out there. God she hoped he was right. She missed her friend so desperately.

"John if you find her please let me know. Anything good or bad I want to know"

John looked up at her. "I will Nora I promise" he said walking around and hugging her.

"Nora I know you all think I'm crazy or obsessed and maybe you're right. But I love her so desperately and I will not stop looking for her until I can tell her that and bring her home." 

Nora smiled and let him go. "Good Luck sweetie."

"Thank you"

Just then Natalie came in. "Excuse me…"  
Nora looked back at her and smiled. Turning back to John she touched his face "Bye John take care" she said before leaving.

Natalie smiled at him "So the rumors are true, you're leaving?"

John sat on the edge of his desk "Yeah I'm going back to the Bureau." 

Natalie shook her head sadly "You won't stop looking for her will you?"

"No I won't"

Walking in closer to him she smiled sadly "Did you ever love me John?"  
"Natalie I don't want to do this now."  
"Let's I may never see you again I have to know."  
"I loved protecting you. It made me feel whole."  
"What does that mean?"

"It means I was never in love with you. It means I was selfish to both you and Evangeline. I manipulated and controlled your hearts convincing myself that I knew what was best. Truth be told I used you and I ran from her."

"John I was there remember? It wasn't all you using me, we had something."

"Whatever it was Natalie it never held a candle to what I had with her. It never compared."

"So what you are just going to chase her ghost for the rest of you life?" she hissed

John looked Natalie up and down. Her immaturity was one of the things he found endearing. It made her controllable. It made her easy for him to hide from his real feelings. Now it was just plain aggravating.

"It doesn't matter what I do. I just think you should move on with your life."

"Don't worry I plan too. Good luck with your ghost! You two deserve each other!" she snapped walking out.

John smirked. "Whatever" 

Looking at his watch he knew he had to get out of here soon. He had to put something's in storage then pack. Grabbing his box he saw Michael through his blinds heading to his office. He stopped exchange some words with Natalie as she stormed out. Michael opened the door and came inside.

"Glad I caught you bro."

John lowered his box and smiled "Came to say goodbye?"  
"Sure did, I'm really going to miss you man" he said hugging him.  
"I will be in touch"  
"Sure you will, I know you man it will be like it was before I may get an email here and there and have to go through mom for any updates on your life."  
John laughed. "Well either way you are my brother so I will never be too far away."

"Have you gotten anymore leads on Evangeline?"

John's face darkened "No…"

"I think she's alive too John, where or why she is gone escapes me but I believe you."  
John looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Mike that helped. I was beginning to think that I was the only one that had any hope left."

Mike smiled "Be careful man, you have no idea what you are facing."  
John nodded "I'm going to see the Glenn in his cell before I leave."

Charles Glenn was the former warden of Statesville. An investigation into the corrupt prison system he ran caused convictions for him and the majority of the staff. He has refused every attempt John has made to meet with him. He was the last person to see her alive.

John took another chance requesting a meeting and to his surprise he said yes. He was anxious to get to the jail and find out why Glenn would talk him to now and what he could tell him about Van.

The Next Day

John waited in the cubicle for Glenn to appear. The warden appeared 10 minutes later a 100 pounds lighter. His hair thinning and face taunt he looked like he was having a hard time in jail.

Picking up the phone as Glenn did his voice cracked "Glenn, I want to know what happened to her."

Glenn smirked "Me too…"

"Cut the shit….what happened that night?"

"I granted this meeting because I was told to deliver you a message."

John frowned "What message?"

"Forget about Evangeline Williamson and the Panther. If you get to close she will die."  
John chest tightened. He knew she was alive and this was confirmation. "She's alive?" he asked shocked.

Glenn smiled "Very much so."  
"Where is she Glenn, tell me…"

"John I like you, so I will give you this much. She's alive and as along as you stay away she will remain that way. Look for her John and you could cost her life. They know you went back to the Bureau. They're watching you John and he won't let her go."

John felt his grip tighten on the phone. Some maniac had her and was doing god knows what. His desperation got the most of him. "What the hell have they done to her?"

"Good Luck John, you'll need it." he said hanging up and walking away. John slammed the phone against the glass and screamed

"Glenn! Where is she! What did they do to her!" Dammit answer me!"

Clenching his fist he swallowed the bile in his throat from his stomach bubbling. He was so sick with worry and grief over loosing her the way he did he couldn't think straight. But he had hope.

He believed she was alive and finally he had confirmation. He wouldn't' stop until he found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killing Him Softly: Christina Pandeli**

by tarskeewee08

18 Months Later   
__

"Mmmmmmm" he moaned as her kisses trailed from his neck to his chest. Her silky mane sliding across his breast tickling him as he exhales at the erotic feeling of her slippery tongue on his skin. She raises her head and smiles into his face and she's as beautiful to him as she was the first day he laid eyes on her.

John smiled up at her seeing her love for him sparkle in her eyes. She lowers herself onto him and he gasped at the warm feeling of entering her again. She runs her hands across his chest while moving slowly back and forth in his lap. He moans again and her fragrance engulfs him.

Looking up he raises his hand to her neck and pulls her to him telling her the words he desperately wants her to hear "I love you…." She kisses him and as soon as her soft loving lips touch his she slowly fades from him disappearing altogether. He screams and sits up in bed. "Evangeline! Evangeline!"

Still smelling her fragrance in the room his heart pounds and his throat goes dry as he lets out another agonizing scream "EVANGELINE!"

John opens his eyes and shakes his head. The nightmare is always the same, with her fading away in the end. Looking over to the window he sees that the plane has lowered in altitude. The sea beneath him is a deep cobalt blue and shimmering under the Greek sun. The pilot comes on announcing there descent and John sits up in his seat fastening his seat belt. The plane tilts to the left and John can see the mountain they fly around. If he wasn't so numb to it all he would recognize the remarkable beauty of this place.

Bouncing in his seat he feels the plane touch down then skid to a bumpy break. Leaning his head back his shades shield his eyes which would reveal his lack of sleep in the past 24 hours. The raid in London with Interpol was a great success, but before he could celebrate he received an ominous call from Wess telling him to take the private Jet and get to the Greek island of Leros, He found something of great interest.

It had been almost 2 years since she went missing. John spent the six months chasing shadows. The Panther was actually a pseudo name of an elusive billionaire named Laredo Montego. There was no evidence that he had any connection to Llanview except the fact that his mother was a Greek wealthy princess and his father was Carlo Hesser. Given diplomatic immunity he constantly hit a brick wall when trying to access the classified files on him. Extremely frustrated Wess suggested he switch teams with him. That's when John became an agent for the CIA.

Her trail grew cold several times but he constantly monitored the Panther's movements and prayed one day soon he'd find his precious Evangeline. The small commuter plane had his legs cramped. He had to fly from London to France and then Greece. Once he landed in Greece he had to charter a private plane to bring him to the island of Leros.

Leros was situated between Patmos and Kalymnos, a small island of fertile valleys sandwiched between rolling green hills, deep coves and pretty beaches. He had been here a year ago. It's the home of Montego. Now Wess called and said that he had to get here quick and refused to say more. It had to be about Evangeline. He said another silent prayer hoping so. 

Rising from his seat he reached above and grabbed his large duffle bag. As an agent he learned to travel light and walk tall in a sea of terrorist, thieves and brutal assassins. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was her.

Stepping down the small ladder on to the runway John looked around and saw Wess leaning against a wrangler jeep with the top off. He stood there tanned with his arms folded wearing shades similar to his. John walked over to him. He wore blue linen dress pants and long white flowing shirt. His hair blew in the wind and his permanent scowl was still on his face since the day he lost her.

Wess came over and gave him a fraternal hug "What's up brother!"  
"What's up!" John said hugging him back.

Walking over to the jeep he threw his bag into the back and climbed inside.  
"How was your flight?" Wess asked starting the jeep and racing down the tarmac.  
"Cool…what you got?" John asked leaning back in his seat wearily as his hair blew into his face.  
"Well you know that Montego has a large Masquerade ball on this island every year."  
"Yeah I attended last year and it was a bust."

Wess looked over at his friend and saw how hardened he'd become. Taking assignments here and there he was always on standby for anything remotely related to the Panther. What he was about to tell him would blow away his world. 

"She's been spotted here" he said softly  
"What!" John snapped sitting up staring at him "When? Where? By who?"  
"She's his new bride John…"

John felt as if someone threw cold water in his face. Snatching off his shades he glared at Wess. "She's what?"

Wess kept his eyes on the winding two lane highway that circled 20 foot tall emerald green hills with 30 foot Deep valleys on the other side of them. "There's a lot you should know. And I need you to hear it all before you go flying off the handle."

"Take me to her….take me to her now!" John snapped trying to control his breathing.

Wess looked at his friend panting and saw that wild look in his eyes. He saw their turn and made a swift right on Olke road heading to the village of Alinda. It was outside of Agia Marina where the Montego's ran the city. He had to get John somewhere secure and debrief him first. He should have waited to tell him this much. His life was in danger and he was sure that Laredo knew he was on the island.

John closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as his hair blew wildly around his head. She was here. She was alive. She was close. It kept playing over and over in his head and his heart. He would find her finally and bring her home.

Opening his eyes he saw several cinderblock cottages with shell like shingle roofs in soft yellows and white. A goat ran out into the road and Wess swerved keeping up his speed. John looked at him and thought about what he said "She married Montego?" Evangeline would never do that. Something was wrong.

He had to play it cool and get the facts. If Wess deemed him a risk to the operation he was running down here he could pull the plug. Stopping at the white cottage at the end of the road Wess jumped out of the jeep and grabbed John's bag. John stuck his shades into his shirt pocket and followed him.

As soon as he closed the door he charged Wess with questions. "Where is she Wess? Have you seen her? Is she hurt?"

Wess walked through the living area to a room off to the left. John followed him and opened the door to see Evangeline and Laredo Montego in different settings lined across the walls. The room had several computers and machines, but John ignored them walking to the images of the woman he loved more than his own life.

She was sunning on yacht next to a tanned Laredo. Walking along the docks in a pink and green bikini with matching sarong wearing large shades and her hair blowing in the wind. Dressed in a dazzling red evening dress that showed her honey tanned legs her arm entwined with Laredo. She looked alive and vibrant.

John turned and glared Wess "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Wess pointed to the picture. "Check out the dude behind them or to the side of them in every picture."

John looked back up at the picture and his mouth dropped open to see Christian tanned and dressed in a suit like some kind of body guard. He was in every picture.

It made sense. Seeing Christian confirmed it. They had gotten to her. "Oh god baby….no." he whispered sadly.

Wess waited for John to collect himself. He needed him. Montego's operation was going to move on American interest in the Middle East and mind control was their secret weapon. John had to get in and bring her back to them. They had to find out how he was changing people. Of course the agency was using John. If John hadn't been so blinded by grief he would have known that he was groomed for this point right now. The day Evangeline went missing to this point the government always knew where she was. They just had no way to reach her. Now she roamed the streets freely which meant that Laredo must be confident in his control over her.

Laredo would kill John quick to keep him from her. Wess hated using his friend but it was a matter of National Security.

John rubbed his jaw his panic over what could be happening to her now made him sick with fear. Oh god if that animal touched her in any way he would snap his neck and enjoy it. "Tell me the deal" he said walking over and taking a seat.

Wess nodded and punched in some codes on the keyboard. A profile popped up on the screen. Evangeline's picture came up in a 3 by 5 inch window and she was smiling warmly. Her hair cascading around her face was only different by the bang in the middle that ran across her forehead and it hung longer pass her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw his baby. It was her. 

Wess sat back "Six months ago Laredo through a party at his home in Rome. He walked in with her on his arm. Her name to all that have known her since is Christina Pandeli."

"Christina?" John said frowning looking at her picture.

Wess hit another key and Christian image appeared. "His name is Jake Pandeli and it's been told that they are cousins."

"That's utter bullshit" John said sucking his teeth.  
"It gets worse…" Wess says. "Laredo announces she will be his bride and they are married in Rome 3 months ago."  
"This can't be right"  
"We had plants at the wedding John she's completely under his control. She acted like a bride and danced the night away on his arm. It's unbelievable but true."

John shook his head "Oh god what did he do to her? Why did he do this to her?"

"That we don't know. She got really involved with Christian Vega's case and when he came to visit Carlo on occasion for god knows what their paths crossed. According to what we know he planned it down to a T."

"How does Christian fit?" John asked.

"That's the most remarkable part. We believe him to be his enforcer. Several attempts have been made on Montego's life with the elections coming up soon this region is all a buzz. There are some revolutionaries that want to overthrow his entire family and drive them out of Leros."

"Has he killed?" John asked  
"Yes….an expertly."  
"How soon can I see her?"  
"You can't go to her. Besides the fortress he has her in that's rumored to have rare black panthers roaming freely. She doesn't know you man. She would alert the guards immediately."  
"She'll know me."  
"John….I've seen her with him. They were attending a banquet just last night. She is not Evangeline right now. I need you to understand that."  
"Bullshit! I know who she is. And she needs to know!"

Wess shakes his head "You fly off the handle he will kill you. Likely Christian is hunting you now. Nothing happens on this island that Montego doesn't know."

"Then what? What's the plan.?"  
"The Masquerade Ball. We need to kidnap her and we will only have one shot at it."  
"John sits back and looks over to the wall at his beloved Evangeline. Let's do it."

The Panther's Lair

(Evangeline/Christine POV)

Rolling over I feel his arms reach and pull me back. "Where are you going Princess?"  
Looking at my sexy husband I laugh "To have Marcela bring us something to drink…"  
"Not yet!" he says pinning me back to the bed.

He kisses the inside of my neck and I moan at his touch. His hands slide across my body and I know what he wants. I want it too. He is all I ever want. Lifting his head his green eyes stare into mine. I raise my hand and run my fingers through his thick black curly hair.

"Do you know how much I love you Christina?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I want us to start a family right away..."  
"Okay." I say obediently.

He smiles at me satisfied by my response. I am unable to refuse him of anything he wants. All I want to do is please him. Feeling him roll onto me I sigh and part my legs to receive him again. My body is on fire under his touch and my breath catches in my throat when he pushes his way inside of me. He ravishes me and I submit relishing every single minute of it.

When he's done he kisses me softly on the lips and speaks to me in Greek of how I am his black beauty. I respond in my new native language, telling him I will love him forever. He's satisfied again and rolls off me. Rising from the bed I pick up my black satin robe that goes to the floor and shield my nakedness. My Greek god of a husband lies with the white satin sheets wrapped around his legs smiling seductively at me. His Hercules like physique makes me want to climb back into the bed with him. Resisting the urge I walk across the cold marble floor of our palatial master suite heading out the door.

Walking into the dark hall I see our Marcela our maid and beckon for her to come here. Speaking to her Greek I tell her what to fix for my husband and to bring me a martini as well. She understands and moves away. Turning I see my cousin. He looks at me and smiles.

"Jake…why are you still up?" I say walking to him.  
"I never sleep you know that Christina" he says smiling weakly. His eyes are cloudy and he looks extremely troubled.

Touching his face I want to protect him. I have constant fears over his job and him getting hurt. Somewhere inside me is this burning need to save him. But from what? "Jake have you been taking care of yourself?"  
"I've been having those nightmares." he said in a whisper.  
Christina looks down the hall and back at him. "Laredo gets so upset over this Jake, please you promised not to mention them again. I told you of my nightmares in confidence. We mustn't speak of them now. Are we clear?"

"Are you still having them Christina…don't lie to me! Please…. because I can't make sense of the strange images that flash before my eyes. The screams…." he says in a harsh whisper.  
"No..no…"  
"Christina….please. Tell me the truth, are you having them still?"

"I promised Laredo. He said that it was from the boating accident. That we were both in a boating accident and treated by doctors on a ship." I say shaking my head. I get the shivers of being locked in a ship screaming and screaming. Forcing the image from my head I fight back my tears.

"What is going on?" Laredo asked stepping into the hallway.

Turning I see him and smile "Nothing sweetie. I want to do some shopping for the masquerade ball and I asked Jake if he would take me."

Laredo looks at Jake suspiciously "Is that true Jake?" he asked  
"Yes sir"  
"Come to bed Christina. You know I don't want to be separated from you long."  
I turn and kiss Jake on his cheek whispering in his ear "Drop it please."

Jake kisses me back on the cheek and watches me leave. Laredo stands before me in his black satin robe and I walk into his arms. Leading me back into the room I kiss his jaw. Those nightmares are nothing more than bad hallucinations from my accident. Laredo worries to much and everything in me tells me to keep them to myself.

I just want Jake to do to the same……


	4. Chapter 4

**Killing Him Softly: Seeing her Again**

by tarskeewee08

John sits in the café Pataki in downtown Agia Marina with Wess. The call this morning from Wess's contact said Evangeline was to do some shopping today accompanied by her cousin Jake along these streets. John drank his coffee and ate his pastry watching and waiting patiently.

The table across from them, has three exotic Greek beauties who giggle and make eyes at them.

"Looks like we've drawn attention to ourselves." Wess says raising his coffee to his lips and winking at the girls who erupt in more giggles.

Wearing his shades he barely acknowledge the women or the comment. "What time is she supposed to be here?"

Wess ready to respond looks out the café window to a see a black Mercedes limo pull up in front of her boutique across the street. It's the reason he chose this restaurant and window seat. "There's your sweet lady now."

John looks to his right and sees the door open. Christian steps out and looks around first, then sticks his hand inside of the car. Soon she appears. Her hair is long black and shiny feathered on both sides toward her face with a blunt square cut bang. She has on the dark circular designer shades and white knee length halter dress with matching white sandals. Holding her white clutch in her manicured hands she says something to Chris and sashays from the car to the boutique.

"My god…"

Wess eyes John and wonders how it feels to see the ghost he's chased for over two years standing less than a 100 feet from him. "Let's go do some shopping!"

John frowns "But you said…."

Wess turns to the table and speaks in Greek to the beauties. He calls two over. Pointing across the street he tells them something putting on his shades. Both ladies giggle and nod their heads.

Wess look at him and smirks. "Let's buy these ladies something pretty. Keep your shades on and head low. Remember she and Chris don't know you. Just in case it's a good thing you've grown that beard."

The young woman that's supposed to be with him smiles sweetly and John smiles back. If this would get him next to Evangeline he's all for it. "Fine let's go."

He gets up throws money on the table and grabs the girl hand pulling her out of the café. Wess follows with his arm around his companion. Walking up to the store Christian stands out front and raises his head as they approach he looks at John and speaks in Greek. John blinks surprised , he's grateful the shades conceal his shock. Wess quickly speaks up laughing in Greek and kissing the girl on his arm. Christian eyes John and then reluctantly steps aside. John opens the door and steps through as the door chimes announce his arrival. His ladylove turns and looks at him and his heart stops.

(Evangeline POV)

Madam Marina brings out several dresses she's made for me for the ball. Hearing the door chimes I look back to see two couples step through. I smile at the strangers. The man in the dark shades stares at me. He's very attractive with a goatee and beard that trims the outline of his jaw. He's wearing a blue loose fitting shirt rolled up at the sleeves and khaki wide leg linen pants. I smile at him again but he doesn't in return, instead he continues to stare at me.

Madam Marina looks at the new customers and apologizes profusely in Greek for not closing her boutique upon my arrival. I tell her not too worry and to see to her customers as I change into the dresses for my fitting. She hands me my gowns and I turn to go to the curtained dressing room asking that she have Jake come inside so I can model them for him. She nods and as I walk away I feel the man's eyes on me. Looking over at my shoulder I see him and this time he is smiling. I blush and go inside.

John looks at her and he can't move. She smiles at him and he can't move. Wess whispers to him quickly "Snap out of it!" And he shakes his head coming out the trance. Then he hears her speaking in Greek and his heart pounds. How does she know Greek? She takes the dresses and heads to the dressing room and he resists the urge to go after her.

The owner of the boutique comes over and greets them pointing the girls to different racks. She excuses herself and goes after Christian. Wess moves over to his left. "Don't blow this brother…your coming apart in here. Stop gawking at her and just move in close. The owner is getting Christian we can maybe here their conversation since they think we don't speak English."

John nods and goes over to the rack as the girl he's with grabs garments speaking to him quickly in Greek. He smiles at her and she kisses him on the lips as Chris walks in. He observes and moves through them to the bench outside the dressing room taking a seat. John watches him and marvels at how neither of them knows him.

Evangeline appears wearing a deep plum colored gown and John watches her turn around as the dress twirls around her hips. Christian laughs and John moves in closer to listen to them.

(Evangeline's POV)

"Do you think that Laredo will like it?" I asked giddy.  
Jake shrugs "He seems to like everything you wear Christina."  
"Do you know what he said to me last night?" I asked moving closer and speaking in a more hushed tone.  
"No what did he say?"  
"He said he wanted kids immediately. Isn't that exciting?" I gushed.  
Jake smiled at her excitement. "I know how much you want to give him an heir. Yes it is very exciting cousin."

I look up and see the man I found attractive glaring at me. He lowers his eyes when he sees that I see him and I stare at him baffled. Jake looks at my face and turns to look back at him, he is laughing as the girl he's with holds a blouse up to her.

"What is it Christina?"   
"Nothing…its fine" I say trying to keep Jake calm. He has a short fuse and the man is probably harmless.  
"You sure..?"  
"Yes silly!" I say laughing. "Now let me try on the next one." I say running back into the cube moving the heavy curtain.

John can't believe what he heard her say. She speaks funny with an accent and talks about Laredo like she's his wife happy to please him. His stomach turns and he's desperate now to break her free. She looks up as his anger has a grip on him and he forces his eyes to look away. He was sure that she saw him but she dismissed it and he heard her tell Christian to chill.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Wess steps up to the counter with his new girlfriend and pays for her clothes. John takes his girl by the hand and pulls her over as the girl cling to him he looks back and sees Christian glaring at him. Then Evangeline appears in a pearl colored dress that has a scoop neck hanging revealing low in the front and back. John sees her hips and perfect figure as she turns around and models it for Chris.

He nods his approval and looks back at him. Their eyes lock and this time John can give a shit he stares him down with his shades on. Christian rises and Wess steps in front of John stopping the confrontation.

"I paid for hers as well. Now move."  
"No..." John snaps in a loud whisper.  
"Move your ass or McBain I will drop you where you stand." He says moving his suit jacket showing his gun. John glares at him and storms out of the boutique. Wess makes a big production yelling something in Greek that makes everyone laugh.

John walks briskly down the cobble sidewalk into the busy marketplace. He fights to breathe and his murderous need to make Laredo Montego pay takes over him. Turning the corner a man grabs him quickly throwing him against the wall in the alley. He shouts something in Greek in his face and John can smell the rot of his teeth and stale whiskey on his breath.

Kneeing him in the gut John collars him and punches him in the face. Before snapping his neck he hears the click of a gun "Stop it American or I drop you."

John freezes and let's go of the man. The guy falls backwards to the ground and scoots away. He turns around to see a young olive skinned man with dark curly hair wearing fatigues. "Come with me!" the man says keeping the gun on him.

John looks him up an down and knows he can pull his piece and level this fool but smirks instead. He's curious as to what this is about. Walking with his hands up the man points further down the alley. John walks seeing the side doors on either side as they go deeper into the dank wet sour smelling alleyway. He steps in rotting water and sees large rats scurrying along the wall.

"Here!" the man snaps and points to the wood panel door to his right. John nods and goes to the door and opens it. Inside sit about 8 other military like soldiers staring at a map. They look up and the man holding the gun on him closes the door.

He puts the gun in his pants. "This is the agent…" the man says in broken English.  
The men look John up and down. John frowns at his cover being blown so easily. The man in the middle of the men clucks his tongue and says something John can't understand. The other men laugh. John's captor shouts at them all "Enough!"

"Agent McBain…My name is Laois. We have been expecting your arrival."  
"We?" John says confused.  
"Yes, not everyone in your agency works for world domination. We were alerted that you were coming and told that you can be trusted. You and your woman are in grave danger."  
"Who are you?" he said scanning the room.  
"We fight for our people in Leros and we want to drive Laredo Montego and his kind from our island. The experimentations and mind control actions have destroyed many villagers in Leros. Your contact Wess is working against you. Don't trust him."

John sneers at the man. "Really? And I am to trust you right?"

"You want that woman. You want to move on her during the Masquerade ball. We can help you escape the island with her. When the time comes we will find you. But know this. If Wess gets her you will loose her again for sure."

John watches him open the door for him to leave. He looks back at the men who have amused looks on their faces. It makes no sense to him. Walking out the door it slams behind him.

John walks back up and out of the alley thinking of the strange encounter. They told him that Wess was working against him. But why? What does the government want with Evangeline? Then he thinks of the mind control used on her. They want to extract it from her and discover the method. Those bastards were going to make him bring her back to them. Hearing a horn he sees Wess in the jeep coming down the narrow street.

John stops and when the truck stops he climbs inside. Wess frowns "I have been driving up and down this street for over 10 minutes looking for you where were you?"

"I got lost"  
Wess looked at him and then at the mud on his sandals. "Lost?"  
"Yeah stumbled down one of these alleys and there like a maze."  
Wess drove processing what he said. "You shitting me man?"  
"What?"   
"Don't hold out on me man, we are in this together. Evangeline's life depends on it"  
"Is that why you threatened to shoot me back there!" John hissed  
Wess sucked his teeth "You were blowing it. Justice on this island is in favor of the Montego's. If Christian wanted to kill you he could have done it just cause you pissed him off."  
"Whatever…"

Wess turned onto the road back to the cottage. "The ball is tomorrow. You need to keep a low profile until then. We need to go over our plans."

(Evangeline's POV)

Riding in the limo I look over at my cousin and see his turmoil. "What is it Jake?"  
"That man in the boutique. Something about him seemed familiar to me"  
"Really?"  
"Did it to you?"  
I frowned and recalled his face. I didn't see his eyes and his face was covered under his mustache and beard. "No he didn't"  
"He was staring at you….I don't like it."  
"Oh Jake please…you are worse than Laredo. I am in no danger."  
"You are married to a prince cousin. You need to understand that makes you a princess and you will always have a bounty on your head."

"Laredo says this all the time. I swear you two think I am stupid. I understand!"  
"Do you Christina, because sometimes you are too trusting and accepting of things around you! You question nothing!"  
"And you question everything! Driving yourself insane with questions!"

Jake glares at me "Something happened to us. On a boat. You know it dammit. I know you do. I plan to find out what."  
"I don't know it! I don't even have those dreams anymore and if I do I forget them when I awake."  
"Do you forget the screams dear cousin?"

I wince at the question and my heart beats faster. I can never forget the sound of my own voice screaming. The other night a name came to me in my dreams a name that I was screaming. I jumped up in the bed with it on the tip of my tongue but as soon as I opened my eyes the name faded from my mind.

"I don't want to discuss it."

The car pulls up to the gate of our palace and we are let inside. We climb up the hill on the road and I am desperate to escape the car. I don't want to do this with Jake again. He keeps me pushing me to question things but my only purpose is to serve my husband.

Stopping the driver gets out to let me out. I look at Jake who is angry with me. Leaning over I kiss his jaw. "Will you relax. I have invited some girls from the village to help me with my final fitting today. Why don't you stop by and meet some ladies."

My door opens and Jake turns his head from me. It hurts that he is angry with me but I allow it and step out of the car. He's angrier and angrier lately.

Walking inside I see Marcela and ask her where my husband is in Greek. She tells me the study and that he will meet me upstairs. I smile and head up the winding marble stairs to my suite. I will shower and get ready for my fitting of the gowns I brought back.

Standing in the shower I hear the bathroom door open. Smiling to myself I turn and wait for my husband to step through the glass door into the steam with me. The door opens and instead a man I have never seen before with piercing blue eyes comes in and I scream falling backward. He catches my arm as my head goes under the downpour of the shower making it hard for me to open my eyes.

"Christina, baby what's wrong?"

Hearing Laredo's voice I relax and rush into his arms. "Laredo thank god!"  
He holds me while I shake from shock of what just happened. Who was that man and why was that vision so real?

Laredo rubs my back. "What is it baby? Tell me?"

"Nothing…you scared me I had soap in my eyes." I'm surprised at how quick I lie to him. He strokes my wet hair and pulls me into him.

"Laredo I need to get ready I have a fitting" I say struggling in his arms. The vision has me feeling weird.

"I want you now Christina are you denying me?" He says pushing me up against the shower wall. Something in me for the first time thinks this is wrong. I feel my feet lift from the floor as he pushes me upward and forces his way into me. Who was the man that I saw earlier? Why is my husband now a stranger to me? Feeling him thrust in me the welcomed feeling of ecstasy now feels like an invasion.

"I love your body…I can never tire of having you." Laredo says grunting and kissing my neck holding me up by my thighs. His voice is like cold water in my veins and I gasp at the assault. "Laredo please let me go…something's wrong." I say weakly.

He continues to thrust inside of me holding me forcefully. I wince at him pounding my body against the shower wall. "Laredo…something's wrong….stop..stop" I wheeze and he quickens his thrust, his nails now digging into my thighs as he holds me tighter and before I let go of a scream he releases.

The panic that had me in a grip of fear slowly subsides as he slips out of me as he lowers me back down the wall. Tears are on my face I'm shocked by them but my husband either doesn't notice or care.

He turns and showers barking off orders that I wash his back. Before when asked I washed his back out of love. Now it feels like a command. Taking the rag I wash him the way I usually do and I fight the urge to cry. What's wrong with me? Why am I behaving like this? He's my husband I love him.

He rinses under the shower and pops me hard on the ass before stepping out. I watch him leave and now the tears explode from inside of me. Standing under the water I cry and the tears are like a flood of sorrow that washes through me. Feeling of being trapped makes me gag from claustrophobia.

I see the man's face again and I my heart explodes. The man in the shower is someone I should know. Sitting on the tile floor as the water sprays over me I rock back and forth, what is wrong with me?

Crying the sense of grief and violation washes away and goes down the drain with the steamy water. I rise and feel calm again. _Laredo is my husband and I must serve him._ Smiling I feel better. I don't try to recall my breakdown I just focus on my purpose to serve and love my husband. Turning off the water I step out of the shower refreshed excited about my dress fitting and hoping Laredo likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Boat Ride to Destiny II 

"Le cose che fate a me (the things you do to me)" he said under his breath as she broke the kiss they shared.

Pushing at his chest she turned her head trying to escape his arms. John lowered his face to her chest where her breasts pushed up from the front bodice of her strapless dress and began to apply delicate kisses on her soft skin "Don't pull away…" he moaned her fragrance enslaving him.

"I can't…." she said in response shaking the feelings that had her loosing her head. Lifting his face to hers he loosened his hold on her. "Why are you fighting me?" he asked confused.

She stumbled back glad to be free "I just think your moving fast and I shouldn't encourage you that's all." She said catching her breath, smoothing over her hair that was tussled from his fingers in it. The hem of her poodle shirt folded and unfolded as it swayed around he knees.

John studied her closely. He watched as she nervously wrung her hands doing what he assumed was her way of regaining control. She looked so fearful of the passion they shared in that last embrace, he knew that it was because she didn't understand it. How could she have belonged to another man and he never tapped into the fire he saw so clearly burning beneath her skin.

"Venuto (come)…" he said extending his hand to her.

"What?" she asked looking at his hand.

"Come with me" he said walking over and taking her hand in his. Leading her out of the cockpit they walked down the narrow hall to the stairs that led to the lower deck. She followed him down without complaint. He took her around the cabin they dined in toward the back of the yacht. She passed another man whom she figured was armed. He nodded at John and then looked her directly in the eye giving her a seductive smile.

In that moment she understood the difference from the men in Italy compared to the ones she knew in the states. The way they looked a woman directly in the eyes confidently reaffirmed a girl's sense of femininity. She never felt more desired as she did in this country under the watchful gaze of the most intriguingly complicated men she'd ever met.

Seeing him step up to a dark wooden door that was the Master Stateroom, she shook her head smiling "This your way of relaxing me? Taking me to your bedroom?" she asked folding her arms refusing to enter.

John leaned in the frame "Just to talk bella, Very well couldn't finish our adventure at sea in the cockpit and I'm sure you aren't ready to go up stateside. No?"

"If I go in there it's not to bed you"

John raised his hands innocently, smiling slyly "Of course not…"

She studied his face a moment longer, it was his blue eyes and unassuming charm that had her in trouble since she saw him in Alcatraz. Sighing she walked inside keeping her arms folded. If she thought the outside of this extravagant vessel was the most magnificent example of his fortune she soon realized she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion.

The Master Stateroom was bigger than any cabin she'd seen on the boat. The carpet was a deep midnight blue and the paneling was a light golden teak wood with dark blue trimming. The square shaped bed that extended out of the wall to the back of the cabin was covered in a dark blue quilted pillowed comforter.

The headboard was made of khaki brown, blue, and white pillows of all shapes. To her left was a full bar and to her right was a royal blue sofa that extended the side of the cabin. The portholes had tiny blue curtain covers and behind her was a 40 inch plasma TV mounted on the wall.

She spun around looking at him. "What can I say this is gorgeous…"  
John closed the door and looked at her "Its okay…"  
"Do you come here often?"  
"Just had this room done, actually it's my first time seeing it too. I'm rarely in Milan this long to enjoy it." He said going to the bar.

Evangeline went to the cushioned sofa seat scooping her dress up under before taking a seat. Tossing her long hair over her shoulders she watched him uncorking a bottle of wine.

"Isn't it a bit early for wine?"

John looked over his shoulder at her "You're in Italy bella, it's never to early for _vino_"

She smiled at him reclining back in the soft cushioned seat "Why aren't you married John?" 

Pouring the wine he shrugged "Never took the time to seal the deal."

"A strange way to put it. Seal the deal." She said frowning.

Picking up her glass he walked over passing her the glass of red wine. "This is from my vigna (vineyard) in Florence" he said proud of it.

"Vino straight from Tuscany….this is a treat" she said smiling accepting it.  
He came and sat next to her watching as she took a sip. Touching the loose strands that rested on her bare shoulder he moved them gently to her back. "I love your skin" he said softly.

She looked over at him lowering her glass "My skin?"

"Reminds me of honey" he said looking her in the eye his voice heavy with desire. She blushed "Haven't been in contact with many black women have you?"

John laughed "Have you been to Sicily? Many Sicilians sport dark tans as well. Your skin is beautiful not because you are a donna di colore (woman of color). It's beautiful because its part of your essence it radiates with your beauty and talent. Bewitching all that come in contact with you."

She stared at him. "Wow….its either this wine, the lull of this boat, or your poetic deep way of speaking, but you are good." She said standing up putting space between them.

John with his arm resting on the back of the sofa held his wine glass and watched her pace. She rolled the wineglass between her hands as she collected herself and he felt sorry for her. "You are so strong bella, do you ever allow yourself any weakness?"

She stopped "My granny told me that weakness is a luxury of the spoiled and foolish hearted. To be strong guarantees survival."

"What are you surviving?"  
"Failure, I don't know! Just surviving…" she said drinking the wine nervously.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked

She looked over at him and her chest burned "Yes of course I have"

"How did that fair for you?" 

"Not well at all" she said going over to the wine. Pouring herself another glass he saw that her anxiety was increasing. Rising he walked over to her as she lifted the glass to her lips to drink. Putting his hand over hers he stopped her. "Relax" he said putting the glass down on the bar.

Evangeline's heart was racing and she began to breathe in and out deeply. He was confusing her. "John, this can go lead anywhere, I mean you have to know that nothing can come of this…"

He put a finger to her lip silencing her "I don't want to take anything from you bella. Nothing that you don't want to give me."

Taking her hand he walked over to a wooden panel on the wall, pulling back the tiny door to reveal a keypad. Punching in codes she saw the halogen ceiling that illuminated the room brightly, dim turning into a candlelit atmosphere. She looked back at him as he punched in another group of numbers causing the sounds of a saxophone to blow out of hidden speakers, accompanied by the erotic ripple of piano keys.

He turned to her leading her toward the middle of the floor in his arms causing her skirt to sway side to side as she put her left arm around his neck. Sliding his arm around her waist he moved his hips directing hers to a rhythm that allowed him to feel all of her. She stared in his eyes as she ran her hands up his arm to his massive muscled shoulders then clasping them behind his neck.

"This can go nowhere…." She said softly more to herself than him.  
"Its already gone further than you imagined" he said smiling  
"We're different…"  
"And yet this feels right doesn't it."  
"I'm not ready"  
"You're overdue.."

She looked away from him as he turned her in his arms keeping up their slow dance. "It's okay to give in sometimes. It's the natural thing between a man and a woman. I'm sorry that you have let to learn that." he said rubbing her back.

Closing her eyes she laid her head against his chest and felt comforted, holding tightly to him. He was right it felt right and she wanted more. She wanted him.

John felt how soft she was in his arms and his chest swelled with an awakening of feelings he'd never carried for a woman.

She wasn't the only one scared of the power that their attraction held over them. His world required that he remain alone. He vowed never to bring a woman into his life and cause her the suffering that his mother underwent from loving Don Tomosito Battaglia.

But from the moment he saw her walking down that runway vibrant full of life he wanted to know more. The moment he first spoke with her he desired her more. Now he wanted to keep her close. He needed something of his own, someone that loved John McBain and cared little for Battaglia. 

He may have found it with her and true to his nature he wouldn't be denied it. Her fears or his world wouldn't keep him from a love of his own. Swaying with her in his arms he smiled slowly. "Amore…(love)" he whispered in the cabin words that were foreign to him, slowly he closed his eyes and allowed himself the guilty pleasure of feeling again, while continuing their dance.

Skye walked through the Master Stateroom admiring the masculine beauty that surrounded her in the burgundy and white decorated cabin. Lorenzo closed the door watching her.

She turned to see him staring and knew what he wanted. Stepping out of her heels, reaching behind her back she clasped the zipper of her sundress lowering it she caused the spaghetti straps to loosen and fall from her shoulders. Taking her hand to the front of her dress she held it close not to reveal herself completely to soon.

Lorenzo rose from the door and walked over to her. Taking her hand he removed it so her dress loosened then fell to her hips. He titled his head looking down at the porcelain beauty of her skin admiring her round perky breasts. Raising his eyes he looked into hers. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked softly.

Her eyes watering she shook her head as her old insecurities resurfaced.

Lorenzo cupped her face in his hands bringing it to his and kissed her softly. Her long red waterfall curls flowed backward and she head tilted further to welcome the kiss. Soon the sweetness intensified and she enjoyed the warm sweet taste of his tongue in her mouth as his hand left her face going to her back rubbing it softly, pulling her into his chest.

Pressing her breasts against his chest she slipped her arms around his waist continuing the kiss holding onto her new chance for love. Lorenzo lifted her in his powerful arms carrying her to the bed. Laying her down he broke the kiss, pulling the rest of her dress from her hips.

Standing over her he looked at her body as she lay staring up at him expectantly with her hair fanned out across her pillow. Working loose the buttons of his shirt he removed it slowly revealing his chest.

Skye looked up at his butterscotch tanned skin with the platinum chain that rested on his neck matching the expensive watch on his wrist, admiring his beauty. She scooted back on the soft satin sheets of the bed thinking that she was going to be able to do this. That she wouldn't make a big deal out of what was to transpire.

They were simply two people pleasing each other. Saying the words in her head, she realized how much she didn't believe them. He had been given passage into her heart and now he meant everything to her. Lorenzo climbed on the bed kissing her thigh then coming up on top of her. He looked down in her face and he saw a hint of fear and it stopped him.

"Che cosa è errato (what's wrong)?"

"Non desidero essere danneggiato( I don't want to be hurt)" she said softly

Moving over to the side of her he looked at her sadly "I wouldn't hurt you Skye…"  
"What happens next Lorenzo? I'm almost thirty and I've had the passionate interludes followed by the empty promises of men that I've entrusted with my heart. If I give into you what happens to me next?"

He touched her face tenderly "I'm not those other men bella, you are safe with me and so is your heart. Where we go next is up to you. Siete tutti che importino (you are all that matters)" he said softly kissing her.

She reached for his face kissing him back and he rolled over on top of her. She let her fingers go through his silky curls as he kissed her face and neck. His hand went to her thong pulling it slowly from around her hips. Her eyes closed sighing from his touch lifting her hips as he pulled the delicate lace fabric down her legs.

Feeling him lower himself down her chest soon her breast was in his mouth and he twirled her nipple around with his tongue while massaging her between her legs. Slowly he slipped his finger in her gauging how ready she was to receive him.

Skye arched her back and cried out as he kissed and licked her abdomen traveling down to her center. Feeling his face bury between her thighs she gripped the sheets panting under the passionate way he made love to her with his tongue.

Once she was spent he came back up on her and before she could collect herself pushed his way inside. She dug her nails into his muscular back as he worked his hips in circular motions pushing his way deeper.

He made love to her slow kissing her loving all the way through, taking away what was left of her resistance. All she could do was blend into him and give into the fire that blazed from within them both, as the porthole windows that lined the cabin fogged over from their heat.

John lifted her chin from his chest and looked down into her face "Will you let me in…"

Evangeline lowered her long lashes looking down from his eyes. "I can't go on like this…I want to know passion"

He smiled at her and made her look up to face him again "It's okay, it's hard to let go and let someone in….really let someone in. I've mastered the art of keeping people at bay, but here and now I want more. I want you" he said pressing his forehead against hers dropping his hand and clasping both on her hips he rotated them into his.

Her light green skirt twirled as she rocked her hips side to side. Putting her arms up and around his neck she kept her forehead pressed against his letting the music direct their erotic dance. Feeling his fingers on the zipper at the back of her dress her stomach tighten as it slowly slid down.

Raising her head she initiated a kiss with him and he smiled at her accepting him. Kissing her sweetly he felt her push her tongue into his mouth as her fingers went up into his hair and massaged the back of his head, holding it close to hers.

John moved his hand inside of the opening to the back of her dress, touching her skin confirming that it was indeed as soft as cream, just as he imagined when he saw part of her this morning.

Evangeline felt her dress loosening around her waist as he pushed it further open from the back and it began to slip away from her. She'd never given into a man this soon and even in her wildest dreams if she considered it, she never wanted to give in to any man so completely.

Stopping her dress before it slipped completely from her body she pulled it to her chest and stepped out of his arms. John looked at her in the dimly lit room, he saw her studying his face and he didn't see the resistance he saw earlier. She wore the same look of passionate need that he wore as he ached to see her body.

As if she read his mind she let her hand go and the soft material floated free to the ground. He smiled at her and extended his hand to her. She wore a black half bra with matching black lace bikini cut panties.

Going to him she stepped out of her dress in her heels accepting his hand as he pulled her back to his chest continuing their dance. Turing her around dancing with her he walked her backwards to the bed. Kissing the inside of her neck, he fingered the three clasp enclosure to her bra prepared to remove it.

Evangeline moaned under his light kisses and kept going backward while running her hand over the soft material of his shirt. Opening her eyes she felt him pushing her back to the bed and she knew in that moment there was no turning back.

Expertly he pulled her half bra from her coming down on the bed with her. She scooted back against the multitude of pillows behind her and John remained at the foot of the bed watching her. 

He still wore his clothes and she looked at him expectantly waiting for him to do what he'd been laying the ground work for since she arrived at Lake Cuomo. "Something wrong?" she asked meekly.

He stared at her chest and tiny waistline. Her left knee slightly raised gave him a full view of the curves and beauty of her thigh, along with the expanse of her hips. "I need to look at you" he said reaching for her foot still wrapped in her green strappy sandal.

Undoing the fasten around her ankle he slowly removed it from her foot. She watched him as he did the same thing for the other foot tossing her shoes from the bed. Raising her leg to his face he kissed her ankle where the tiny buckle of the strap left an indented impression. His kisses then went up her leg as her calf muscle tightened from her pointing her big toe in response to his touch.

Evangeline began to breathe slow deep breaths trying to steady her accelerating heartbeat. He lowered her leg rising from the bed and she watched as his pulled his long white shirt above his head.

Her eyes landed on the tattoos on his chest and arms and she marveled at how different his body was Kevin. His deep tan seemed to darken in the dimly lit room. His breast muscles rounded and perfectly bulged forward as her eyes traveled down to his rippled washboard tight abdomen. Looking at his hands one adorned with a platinum watch that was probably worth more than her grandmother's home in West Virginia, he unbuckled his pants.

She lifted her eyes to his that never left her face during her inspection of him. The intensity in his blue stare let her know what would transpire between them now would forever change them both and she welcomed it. 

His khaki colored pants fell from his hip revealing the black boy shorts her wore underneath, which tighten around his muscled thighs. He smiled slightly at her as he came on the bed.

Pulling her by the ankle he dragged her to the middle of the bed then came up on top of her. Bracing himself on his elbows on either side of her he hovered above her face.

She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her before lowering his face to hers and kissing her. Rolling her panties from her hips he kissed the inside of her neck then collarbone.

Pulling them free he parted her knees grinding his stiffened rod through his underwear into her warm center. "Beautiful…" he said softly easing downward and kissing her shoulder then gazing at her breast. Burying his face in them he enjoyed the warm cushion they provided.

His tongue circled its way to her nipples and he toyed with it in ways that elicited the response from her he wanted. Evangeline wanted the slow tease to subside because the warmth of his breath on her skin as mouth closed over her breast caused her shiver with delight. Gripping the sheets she bit down on her bottom lip refusing to reveal how much more she enjoyed the ways he explored her.

He inspected each breast thoroughly and she was wet with a fiery need to feel him inside of her. Reaching under him she tried to put her hand on his tool and bring it closer but he swatted her hand away refusing to let her go. She moaned with frustration as his face went between her legs and he sucked on her clitoris with as much fever as the kisses he gave her. She squeezed her thighs in response to the orgasm he pulled from her. 

Releasing her she tried to crawl away from him as she struggled for air while her body was racked with passionate vibrations from his loving demands. Unwilling to let her go he pulled her back to him with a strong hand as he worked his boxers off with the other.

Putting her left leg over his shoulder he pushed her thigh back into her chest as he positioned himself and slid his way into her. Her eyelids half open and heavy from emotional exhaustion she cried out softly from his entrance. She was actually going through with it. Taking another man into her heart, a man that she knew deep inside she could never really have.

Pulling half way out and then pushing all the way in he closed his eyes from the warmth he felt. He struggled to stay in control as he felt his body stiffen with a desperate need to posses her.

Lowering her leg he kept with his passionate thrusts kissing and loving her in all the ways he could think of. Evangeline forgetting who and where she was released her inhibitions and gave him back what he demanded of her.

Rolling to his back she sat up placing one hand flat against his lower abdomen and putting the other one behind her gripping his leg. She arched her back sliding down on him again. He held her hips and she threw her head back bouncing in his lap.

John cried out trying to control the intensity of her passion but found himself weakening each time she rose and fell on his manhood. Sweating, turning his head from side to side he moaned for mercy.

"Il bambino di attesa rallenta prego (wait baby please slow down)" he said panting.

She lifted her head not understanding what he said. Placing both her hands against his chest she rocked back and forth her hair hanging down over her face as she felt another orgasm coming on. Feeling his chest muscle tighten and his nails dig into her hips he threw his hips upward releasing what he fought so desperately hard to hold on to.

Evangeline let go of hers as well and her body shook as she came with him. Falling over on to his chest exhausted she found herself speechless. There was no way to recover after what they shared and she couldn't comprehend what was unleashed in her within his arms.

Skye lay on Lorenzo's chest running her hand over his smooth skin exhausted from the different ways he took her during the multiple love sessions they had through the early afternoon.

Lorenzo ran his fingers through her head staring up at the ceiling. He found some solace in her arms, but the problem with the Calderone's gnawed at him. If John ever discovered what he did with Giuseppe years ago he'd kill him. He had to find away to squash the latest feud and gain John's ear. He had to be part of that sit down in two weeks.

Skye looked up at him and smiled "Penny for you thoughts?"  
"You can have them for free since they are all about you" he said kissing her forehead.  
"I want to stay in here like this forever" she said snuggling under his arm and he pulled her closer.

"Sorry, not forever dolcezza (sweetness) but definitely for the rest of the day. I'm not done with you yet." 

Skye giggled at the threat slipping her hand under the sheets to massage and awaken his manhood. Lorenzo eyes fluttered shut from her touch. Kissing his chest she rested her chin on it and looked up at him. "What is with you and John? Are you really part of the mafia?" she joked.

Lorenzo eyes popped open and looked at her angrily "Don't ask questions you don't understand!" he snapped

Frowning she let go of him and rose on her elbow. "Did I say something wrong?"  
Lorenzo saw the hurt look on her face and softened "I'm sorry…" he said touched her face. "I know you're not stupid bella, and I know you suspect that I and my cousin dabble in things that….how do you say? Things that are unsavory. You must understand that you are never to question me about my business. You are never to insert yourself in that part of my life…"

Skye sat all the way up frowning "I was joking, but you're scaring me. Are you telling me that this thing I can't speak of is just a permanent part of your life?"

"It's the package deal" he said looking her in the eye.  
"What about me and the package you can have with me."  
"I can have them both"  
"Not if you shut me out from your life"

Lorenzo sat up "Wait what are we talking about here? What is it you expect from me?"  
Skye looked away "I just thought…."  
"Listen to me, he said pulling her hand. I didn't mean to upset you and I want to know you in all the ways possible. But let's take it one day at a time. Don't question me about my affairs, that's all I'm saying. They would really bore you to death anyway. Trust me."

She moved back over to him and he pulled her to his chest as he sat up against his headboard. "Are we okay?" he asked  
"Perfect" she said willing to let go her questions and settle for whatever he gave her, as long as he gave her himself.

John turned to look at Evangeline lying next to him. She had drifted to sleep soon after their love session. Rolling to his side he propped his head in his hand on bended elbow staring down at her.

Her hair was smoothed away from her face revealing her delicate features. Slowly he ran his finger across her chin then to her bottom lip. It parted from his contact slightly and he turned her face to his. She remained sleep and the soft low sounds of her snore were cute to him. 

"Dove venite da?(where did you come from). And why am I the lucky one to have you?" he said softly.

Evangeline opened her eyes to the sound of his voice and looked up into his eyes. "Hey.." she said softly.

"I should have let you sleep." He said sorry that woke her.

"Its okay…what time is it?" she asked looking around the dark cabin

John looked at his watch "A little after 3.."

Evangeline frowned "Oh god we need to get back. Skye must be wondering where I am…" she said trying to sit up. He pushed her back down "Relax, we'll head back soon."

She smiled at him "If I had a dollar for every time you've said _relax_ to me since we've met I would never have to work another day in my life" she said smiling

He kissed her nose "I suspect you are well on your way to early retirement now."

Evangeline touched his scruffy jaw. "Are you? What is it that you do exactly?"

He kissed her lips softly and she kissed him back. Suddenly it occurred to her how he never directly answered to personal of questions. She asked him earlier why he never married and he side stepped it, and now he avoided her question in regards to his business. Stopping the kiss she pushed him back.

"I'd like to know, what is that you do?"  
"What do you think I do?"  
"Don't do that.."  
"What?"  
"Answer a question with a question. I get that you aren't a drug dealer but are you really some sort of mafia king or something?"

John rolled off her "Or something…" he mumbled.

Evangeline turned to her side "You were going to be a doctor, why didn't you finish that dream?" 

"It was just a dream and dreams aren't meant to be finished." He said dryly.

"That's not true, I dreamt all my life to…."

"To what? Be a painter? Yet you design rags for spoiled pampered shallow people to showcase their presumed importance!" he snapped

Evangeline flinched and looked at him confused "That was uncalled for! How dare you!" she said angrily turning to get out of bed. He reached gripping her arm forcefully pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry.."

"Let go!" she shouted trying to push him away.

John overpowered her pinning her to the bed "I'm sorry!" he said in her face.

She stopped struggling underneath him and looked at him hurt "Don't talk to me like that!" she said angrily.

He sighed "Listen, I over reacted lets not make a big deal out of it." 

"Is that how you respond when you're asked a question you don't like?"

"No, no…I was wrong. Let's start over. Listen to me, I shouldn't have insulted you like that for that I'm sorry, but you have to understand we cannot discuss my business. It's not something that will have any impact on us"

Evangeline stared at him "You're right, because there is no us. Now will you please let me go so I can get dressed I'd like to go back to the villa"

"Evangeline…"  
"NOW!" she snapped refusing to be swayed.

John released her falling over to his back blowing out a frustrated breath as she rose from the bed pulling the sheet around her. She looked around for her underwear.

"So what you run away because we disagree?" he said looking at her angrily.

"I very well can't run on a boat!"  
"It's not a boat…" he mumbled  
"Excuse me?" she said hearing his snide comment.

John put his hand to his forehead "I gave up medicine to take on my fathers business because it was expected of me. His business is a lot of things and most of them are illegal." 

Evangeline stood at the foot of the bed holding the blanket tightly. "That sounds complicated…"

Sitting up and leaning over on his left elbow he smiled sadly "Its extremely complicated bella, my existence is rooted in complications. You appearing from nowhere making me want more makes it even more complicated. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings" he said sincerely.

Evangeline smiled and crawled back on bed over to him. She tossed her hair over her left shoulder and kissed him. "I won't push you John, but if you want anything of substance with me I won't be willing to settle for half of you."

He looked up at her and smiled "I figured that's how it works" he said pulling her down to kiss her. He was grateful that she was in his arms again. Yet another emotion crept into his gut, one that he wasn't used to. **FEAR** He was afraid for the first time of loosing someone, someone important to him. Her….


	6. Chapter 6

**Killing Him Softly: Who are you?**

by tarskeewee08

John carries Evangeline gently into the small cottage. Wess takes the jeep and drives it into the surrounding forest. Pushing the door open with his foot it creaks open and he walks in carrying her. The place is dark and smells of mildew. He walks into the first room he sees to his left and it looks somewhat decent. He lays her down and her hair covers her face. Moving her hair away he stares at her. He can't believe its been two years. He leans in and kisses her lips and feels her breath escaping her it smells of sweet champagne. His love for her has him frozen with happiness of having her again.

"She'll be okay..." Wess says walking into the room.  
John looks at him. "What did you give her?"  
"Just a tranquilizer…it should wear off in a few hours."  
"A tranquilizer mixed with alcohol? Are you fucking crazy!" John shouts standing up glaring at him. 

Wess rolls his eyes. "I couldn't risk her waking up on us man. And I advise you to restrain her tonight, because she won't cooperate. She's not Evangeline."

John walks out the room into the cottage. He looks for a light and can't find one. The place is relatively empty. The living area has a couch and a table with their computers set up. Going to the kitchen he sees a refrigerator, stove and several cabinets. He checks them and find little food but some imported beer.

"You couldn't stock the place before we came here?" he ask flipping on the light.  
Wess shrugs and goes to the couch plopping down and stretching out. "I had to change spots at the last minute…I got a tip that the rebels were casing my first pick."

John freezes in the kitchen and looks at Wess "What?"  
"Oh, sorry man that's another thing we have to deal with. Whoever on this island that has possession of amnesiac princess in there is holding a powerful trump card. Laredo marrying her was a foolish mistake on his part. Whether he wanted to dispose of her or not she was royalty and he has to give every appearance of wanting her back, which I think he does anyway."

"She's not royalty or a princess….she's Evangeline. I won't be turning her over to anyone. I suggest you go into town and get something to put in here. She will be sick from that crap you pumped into her bloodstream" John says slamming the refrigerator door.

Wess watches him amused walk off into the room he has her in and slam the door. He's right about not giving her back. The government has big plans for her and his orders are to have her ready for transport in 72 hours. If his old buddy got in the way of that he will have to be dealt with.

John sits on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands. He has to think quickly. The sooner she wakes up the sooner he will have to get them from here and away from Wess. Now he isn't sure if he can trust Laois. Turning he looks at her sleeping, her evening gown ripped and her arms scratched up. Sighing he crawled up onto bed and pulled her onto his chest. Stroking her hair he kissed the top of her forehead and let tears of joy escape him. He had her in his arms again and that calmed him. Looking over to the nightstand he grabs his gun and slides it under his pillow. He will figure things out later. Tonight he would sleep.

(Evangeline's POV)

Slowly I open my eyes and the room is dark. I'm laying on Laredo's chest hearing his heartbeat. My head is pounding from the back to the front and my body feels sluggish. Focusing in the dark I see I'm not in the palace. Lifting my head I wince at the pain and try to see Laredo's face. Immediately I see the man is not my husband. His hair prevents me from seeing his face but I can tell its not him. Oh god who is he? Screaming I jump up on the bed and try to race out. 

He jumps up too and comes at me. Grabbing me before I reach the door I beg him to release me speaking in Greek. I tell him that my husband will be angry. I scream that my cousin will kill him. He puts his hand over my mouth and I bite down on it pushing him out the way. He hollers and I can't see his face but I reach the door and take off out of the room. Then from nowhere another man grabs me lifting me off the ground.

Screaming and cursing them in Greek I fight back. Kicking my body aches but I don't care I will raise the dead to get out of here and back to my husband. The other man speaks in English yelling for the man holding me to let me go. I stop swinging my arms hearing that he's American and not the rebels that Jake told me about. I look over and the man has a gun pointing it at the man holding me I can see his face and my heart stops. It's the man that came into the shower with me. Oh god he's real! How can that be?

The man holding me releases me and I fall to the floor. Quickly I crawl away from them into a corner and bring my knees up to my chest. I don't understand this. Who are these Americans and how did I get here? Where is my husband? Where is Jake he's supposed to keep me safe. Putting my head in my knees I try to wake up from this dream. This must be one of the nightmares. Are we on the ship again? Oh god please let me wake up. I whimper crying softly.

"Get that fucking gun out of my face!" Wess hisses at John who has it leveled at his head.  
"Don't you ever touch her again man. Do you hear me. I will kill you. I mean it."

Wess looks at John and can't believe he threatened him. He knows that when the time comes things won't end nicely between them two. "Make her chill man. We aren't alone in this cove." Wess says walking away.

John lowers the gun and watches him head to the other room and close the door. He looks at Evangeline who's in the corner shaking and crying. She woke up screaming and speaking in Greek. It happened so sudden he couldn't reach her. Looking at his hand he sees the bite mark and smiles. He was glad his baby was a fighter. It made the pain of knowing what these animals did to her lessen.

Walking toward her he's careful not scare her. "Evangeline"

She cries louder and refuses to lift her head. He knows she terrified and decides a different approach. "Christina"

She lifts her head slowly and looks up at him. He wants to touch her so bad but holds back. He can see the fear and distrust in her eyes.

"It's okay Christina…I don't want to hurt you…please" John says extending his hand to her.

She looks at his hand and then back at him. Does he see recognition in her eyes? God he hopes so. "It's okay" he says again noticing she's stopped her tears.

"Who are you?" she says in English with a heavy accent.  
"My name is John" he says smiling at her.  
"Where am I?" she asks in Greek.

John frowns and she sees he doesn't understand her. "Where am I?" she says in English.

"Some place safe." 

She frowns pulling her knees closer to her chest. "Please take me to my husband. He will pay you whatever you want."

John winces at her calling that pig her husband. "Evange…Christina, I need you to trust me. I won't hurt you. Can you get up?"

She looks at his hand that is still extended toward her and makes no move. John sees that Wess is right, they have scrambled her brain. Right then and there he made a change of plans. He would kill Laredo Montego before they left this island. And he would do it slow.

Rising he steps back. "Please stand up…"  
She looks at the gun he's still holding. John sees her fright and takes the gun and puts it in the back of his pants and then raises both hands in the air.

She rises slowly and winces. John sees she finally notices the scars on her body and her dress. She looks down at the torn material and then holds her arms out in front of her looking at her scrapes. She looks at him angrily. "You did this to me!" she says frightened.

"I can explain."  
She starts screaming something in Greek talking real fast and pointing her finger at him. He listens to her and can't believe how fluent she is in this foreign language. She picks up a bottle that is on the table next to the computers and holds it front her still yelling at him in Greek. John remembers that she could draw attention to him and works quick.

"All is fair in Love. Love's a crazy game. Two people vow to stay. In love with me you say." He says to her slowly. The words pop in his head. He says them to her again, she blinks and stops shouting.

She listens as he works hard to remember the words. Finding he can't he repeats the chorus. "All is fair in Love. If I should go away. A writer takes her pen to cast her words again. Cause All is fair in Love."

She stands there staring at him and he feels a connection. He looks at her pleadingly hoping she recognizes him. "Where did you get that poem?" she asked looking at him confused.

"It's not a poem it's a song. A song you sang to me many years ago" John says smiling at her.  
"I don't know you" she says weakly  
"Yes baby you do. Look at my face." He says stepping closer to her. She instinctually steps back. "You know me."  
"I don't…I have never…"  
"Evangeline think"  
"Who is Evangeline? Wait…I know you…"

John smiles relieved. It's coming back to her...

"You're the waiter. The one that called me that name and disappeared." She says her eyes wide.

John frowns in disappointment. "Yes…I am but I'm much more than that"  
"You're American"  
"So are you baby…"  
Evangeline frowns at him. "No, I'm not…"  
"Evangeline please…"  
"Stop calling me this Evangeline. My name is Christina! Christina Montego the Princess of Leros!" she snaps.

John smiles at how she throws her chest out. He can't help it. "Oh god baby, you don't understand…"   
"I want to be taken back to the Palace and I will have my husband spare your life!"

John runs his hands through his hair and blows out air in frustration. "Listen to me. Your name is Evangeline Marie Williamson. You were born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Your sister's name is Layla Williamson and your mother name is Lisa Williamson. You currently live in Llanview Pennsylvania….you have a best friend named Nora….is any of this familiar to you?"

She looks at him blankly. "I don't know you" she finally says.

John's heart breaks. He watches her fold her arms and wince at her scaring. "Can you please go and lay down while I find something to tend to those scrapes"

"I won't sleep in the bed with you! It's not proper!"

John shakes his head. "We won't sleep together. I will sleep on the floor."  
"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"  
"I came to rescue you…"  
"Rescue me?" she says cocking her head and looking at him.  
"I can prove it to you."

He takes a step to her and she raises the bottle in a defensive motion to swing at him. He stops and points at the computer behind her. She looks back at the computer and frowns then at him. "Let me prove it to you."

Stepping to the side she watches him go to the computer and turn it on. She has no time for computers at the Palace. Actually Laredo doesn't allow computers, TV or radios. He says they are for idle minds.

John decides to go to the banner and pull up the archived article on her abduction. Todd Manning ran a detailed article for weeks on the search for her. It would definitely help. Punching in the date of her abduction her face appears on the screen with a bold header: **Prominent Attorney Evangeline Williamson Abducted Again!**

John looks behind him and sees her eyes widen at the image of herself. She's wearing her hair differently but she can see herself. Getting up from the chair he pulls it out for her to sit. She looks at him for a long moment then goes to the seat and sits down.

(Evangeline's POV)

What is this? Reading the article I see where this Evangeline was in a car accident and went missing outside of a prison. It talks about a massive search effort led by John McBain. I read and read and the terror rises in me. My head feels heavy from the weight of the information and I shake it to clear it again.

"This is wrong…I'm not this woman…" I say weakly.  
The man behind me touches my shoulder "You are sweetie and I'm John. We love each other remember"

Closing my eyes I see myself in a dark place, I'm screaming and crying. I can hear the voice I'm screaming. It's John. I turn and look up at him and I flash back too…

_"And now you are right where I was….you know the truth, and you can either do what Chris wants or you can blow half a dozen lives right out of the water…"_

It's his voice but I don't know what he means by that. I can feel a sense of betrayal by him and it's strong. It hurts deeply. Frowning at him I move away in my seat to get his hand from me. I can't trust this man. He's a liar! Everything in my body is screaming that he LIES! "What truth? What truth blows a half dozen people out the water?"

He looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"You said I knew the truth and I could do what Chris wants or blow people out of the water." I shout at him. My heart is pumping. Oh god I do know him but it makes no sense. I don't understand any of this. The ship and now this memory in a place with him standing in my face. We're arguing but I can't understand it. I don't understand it. All I know is he hurt me really bad.

"Evangeline…"

"Don't call me that!" I scream putting my hand over my ears. My head starts to pound. I'm somewhere dark and my head hurts. I put my hand to my head and its wet and sticky…oh god I think I'm bleeding. I scream.

John sees her raise her hand to her head as if in a trance then scream. He runs to her and pulls her close. She snatches away getting up from her chair. He knows she's remembering but god why did she remember that fight. The day she found out Christian was alive. Why that memory!

"Evangeline.."  
"Noooo" she says shaking her head.  
"Okay, Christina….you're overwhelmed right now. I need you to calm down. We can talk about it all when the drugs are out of your system"

She stops shaking and looks at him. "You drugged me?"  
"No baby, but you were drugged. I just need you to relax okay"  
"Stay away from me!" she shouts and goes to the room. John follows her close. She goes to the bed and curls up in a fetal position. He watches from the door and understands that the tranquilizer and whatever else they given her has her brain scrambled. He will have to stop pushing. He could cause her more harm.

He didn't mean to overwhelm her with that article but he wanted his Evangeline back. God help him he needed her back. This was killing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Killing Him Softly: The Ambush Kiss**

by tarskeewee08

"Where the hell is she!" Laredo screamed to the top of his lungs at Jake and his men.

"Sir we're trying to locate her now." Jake said weakly fighting back the panic in him at his dear Christina being snatched from his arms. The guilt of failing her has him near tears. And he is never near tears.

Laredo comes around his massive cherry wood desk and gets in Jake face. He screams to him in Greek of the ways he will kill him slowly and painfully if his Christina isn't returned by sunset tomorrow. Jake hears the threats but they have no impact. His only concern is for his cousin. He vowed to take care of her. He would find her and kill the bastard who dared to lay his hands on his precious Christina.

"Sir I have over 20 men coming the villages of Lakki, Alinda, Partheni. I will be leaving to join them. We will have her and I swear those bastards will pay for coming in here! I know it's the rebels!" he says with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him.

Laredo looks at him and smirks "It's not the rebels!"  
Jake looks up confused "What?"  
"Remember the photo I showed you! I warned you that man was here and you did nothing!"  
"That's not true…."

Laredo slaps Jake across the face hard causing his curly long hair to fly into his face. The only movement on Jake was his head from the blow, he remained standing still. Slowly he brings his face back up to glare at Laredo. He resists the urge to snap his neck. Laredo sees the murderous intent in his eyes and smiles.

"Good now you're angry enough to handle business. Take that hate you have for me and direct it at that fucking cop who dared come to my island and steal my princess!" he growled.

Jake nodded his head and through his hand up in the air twirling his index finger. The hired foot soldiers who reported to him turned and started to file out. He lowered his hand and stared at Laredo. "When this is over sir, me and you we need to deal with some things." He said slowly.

Laredo laughs. "Do as you're told! Dismissed!"

Grinding his teeth he nodded and turned. He would save Christina but he would not bring her back to this prison. His memories were clearer now. They weren't in a boating accident. They were tortured. Why he didn't know. But when he woke up from that blow to his head he knew by who. It was by him. He would have to get them both off the island and work to uncover what happened to them.

Partheni

John comes into the room and sits on the bed. Evangeline scoots away and continues to tremble. "Christina, I can help….you have to talk to me."

She says nothing and his heart breaks. Getting up from the bed he goes to the bathroom and checks the cabinets. He sees rubbing alcohol and grabs it with a roll of a tissue and comes back in. She's still in the same position.

"Christina, let me help you, please those scratches look bad." He says gently rolling her over. She allows it and looks up at him, he sees the terror in her eyes. Swallowing he takes off the cap to the alcohol and soaks a wad of tissue. Rubbing it on her arms she winces but remains silent. He looks in her eyes and he can see her relaxing. He hopes that something is coming back to her.

"Your name is John?"  
He smiles at her. "Yes"  
"I have dreams of screaming your name."  
John stops rubbing her down with the alcohol and looks at her shocked. "You have what?"  
"Nightmares really from my boating accident."  
"Boating accident?"  
"Yes me and my cousin Jake were in Monaco when our boat capsized and we were both knocked unconscious. Laredo's people found us. The doctors told us that we suffered trauma from the water and blows to our head. We have nightmares."

John stares at her in disbelief at the incredible story she's telling. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
"Will you let me go? Will you call my husband and tell him I'm okay?"  
"I might…" he lies.  
She stares at him and he sees that she is making an attempt to win his trust. She's scheming against him and he allows it.

"Okay…"  
"What do you remember of your life?"  
"My life?"  
"Yes your parents your childhood?"  
She looks at him confused. "I'm an orphan it's just me and my cousin."  
John shakes his head. "You said you had an accident in Monaco."  
"Yes"  
"Did you live there?"  
She smiles "Yes"  
"Where did you love to eat? What was your favorite boutique in Monaco?"  
She frowned. "I…"  
"Christina these details have been fed to you.."  
"No…I lived in Monaco we had a villa outside of Monte Carlo!"

John looks at her and says nothing. He's dealt with amnesiacs before and ones that have suffered some kind of brainwashing. You can always unravel it by drawing their attention to the details their captors forgot to plant. The small details.

"Your villa when did you buy it?"  
"I don't want to talk anymore!"   
"How many bedrooms did it have? Did it have a veranda?"  
"Stop!" she said backing up against the headboard.

John nods and puts down the alcohol. "Listen to me. I know you're confused and it's understandable but you saw that article. There are some things you have to question. You have to ask questions baby….its the only way."

She shakes her head "I don't ask questions. I'm not supposed too!"  
"One more question from me then…" John says patiently  
"What?"  
"The nightmares. What were they about?"

She remains silent for several minutes and then slowly pulls her legs back up under her. "I'm some place and I'm hurt. My head hurts and I think there is blood on my face. I scream your name and I'm crying. I don't want to die. I don't want to go through this again. I want someone to care about me. I want John to care about me. Then the door opens…."

John looks at her he fights the pain in heart and swallows the urge to cry. "Then what?"  
"That's it…I don't remember."  
"You sure?"  
"I said that was it!"

John puts the alcohol down. "Can I tell you more about who you really are?"  
"No! I told you I am not this Evangeline….I don't know why we look alike and I'm sorry you lost her, but I'm not her!"

"How do you explain the memory you had earlier of a fight with me?"  
"I'm tired I want to go to sleep."  
"Dammit Evangeline fight! Ask questions! Stop this shit and fight back!"

John sees her flinch and look at him frightened and he regrets yelling at her. "I'm sorry baby….."

(Evangeline's POV)

Why is he doing this? Why is he trying to confuse me? Now he is yelling at me. Oh god help me. I'm trying to play along. Trying to be his friend so I can escape but he won't stop pushing me and forcing this Evangeline stuff at me. I know something is wrong with me. I know that I know him, but I can't allow myself to think about it. Laredo will explain to me who this man is. He will tell me what to do. I'm not to ask questions.

I saw him in the shower. I remembered him earlier. Something is wrong. I look into his blue eyes and I see his desperation. God I feel it too. I am desperate to escape this nightmare; I just want to go back to not knowing him. My head hurts so badly.

I know he can hurt me if I let him so I keep my guard up. Oh god I'm confused. He asks trick questions. I can't think it must be the drugs they gave me. That's what it is. That's what they are doing they are drugging me and making me think this is real.

"I'm sorry John, but I am not Evangeline." I say trying to gain control.

His eyes are tearing and I can see he's really upset. He must cared a great deal for Evangeline. He wants me to replace her. He starts to cry and my heart aches. I look at him confused by my need to comfort him. Reaching I touch his hand I remember….

_  
"Well I'm um really feeling it now…" I said running my hands through my hair. Wearing a red cocktail dress he's sitting across from me in a black and white tux sipping a drink._

"First time for everything…" he says smiling putting his glass down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask clearly irritated.

He smirks at me and looks at me smiling, "I'm thinking….you never done a really spontaneous thing in your life." he says swirling his whiskey in the glass and taking a swig.

"You're wrong!"  
"Name it…" he says putting his glass down.  
"What?"  
"The spontaneous thing…"  
I watch him and his blue eyes sparkle with his challenge. He looks at me so smug and confident and I want to let him know who he's dealing with. Damn he's sexy. "Why should I tell you?"

"I don't think you can because it doesn't exist."  
"Really" I say smiling at him baiting me.  
"Really.."  
I gesture with my manicured index finger for him to come closer. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me amused. "Here it is…" I say turning in my chair to position myself better.  
He slides down chuckling. "I got to hear this" pointing at his ear he says "Right here…"  
But I have other plans. Using the same finger I beckoned for him to come closer with I lift his chin and bring his face to mine for a kiss. His tongue is enticing and rolls into my mouth taking my breath away. I taste the sour whiskey on his breath and feel his mustache tickle at my upper lip as we kissed the most wonderful kiss I had experienced in my life. He pulls away shocked….  


John sees Evangeline's eyes get wide with what looks like shock. She looks at him and he knows instantly she is remembering something. "Christina…you okay?"

Quickly she moves her hand and stares at him. "Christina what is it?"  
"I kissed you…" she says look at him stunned  
"Yes, we've kissed many times." He says moving closer to her.  
She shakes her head "You said I couldn't be spontaneous and I kissed you."

John realizes she is remembering their first kiss. He smiles and his heart heals some. God is smiling down on him, he's helping him get her back. "That was our first kiss." He says collecting himself and wiping away his tears.  
"How can this be?" she asked confused.  
"You were kidnapped by Laredo, he brainwashed you."  
"Laredo wouldn't do that….he loves me" she says tears falling down her face.  
"Baby I am so sorry…" he says reaching for her. She moves away.  
"Oh god I am going crazy. I am so confused. My head hurts. I don't know what's real anymore."

John sighs deeply. "Evangeline this is real…you and me that's real." 

She looks at him angrily. "You kidnapped me! You drugged me! You did the same things you are accusing my husband of! And if I am to believe these visions then I must believe the one that says you are not to be trusted…that you are a LIAR!"

John blinks at her in shock. "A lot happened, but you can't begin to understand it all based on those two visions which are at least a year apart."

"What do you want from me!" she asked shaking her head.

John rose from the bed. "This is enough for tonight. I wanted to have this conversation to show you most importantly that you shouldn't run from me. I am trying to save your life. Go to sleep and we will talk in the morning."

She looked at him taking a blanket from the end of the bed and putting it on the floor to lie on. Lying back she closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep her head hurt and she didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to sleep.

Alinda

Jake walked into the cottage followed by the owner. It was 1 am in the morning but he could careless. No one would sleep on this island while she was missing. The owner spoke quickly in Greek telling him that he rented the cottage to an American and then two days ago he showed up with a second American with a beard.

Jake stopped looking around and zeroed in on the description of the man. The beard. He remembered the boutique and the man that kept staring at her with a beard. That asshole was casing her back then. Then from nowhere a name came to him. "John"

The villager stopped and looks at Jake. He frowned. Jake looked at his men and said it again. "John!" This American's name was John and he knew him. He hated him. But why?

Turning on the little villager he grabbed him by the throat lifting him from the ground. Screaming at him in Greek he demanded he tell him where they went. The man gagging could barely speak. One of Jake's henchmen came over grabbing his arm knowing that soon he would kill the poor villager with the choke hold.

Jake lets go of the man and watch him gag and wheeze holding his throat. He looks up with tears in his eyes and says that he heard the American mention Partheni, and that was all he knew.

Jake pushed the little man to the side and stormed out his blood boiling. John whoever he was, was his enemy. Laredo wasn't lying he should have made this man his complete focus. He just hoped he hadn't touched Christina. If he did he would kill him after he made him explain why they knew each other. Jumping the jeep he barked off orders to driver and radioed to all his men to focus all search efforts on the village of Partheni, he had a good feeling about this. He would save her and find out the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Killing Him Softly: Escape**

by tarskeewee08

_  
Evangeline _

My head hurts and I'm sure that I'm bleeding. Opening my eyes I see a man driving and I try to sit up to get a better look at his face. He sees me move and grabs the gun in his lap. Oh god he has a gun. Oh god where am I? Breathing hard I squeeze my eyes again and try to stop the pounding in my head. What is going on? Who is this man?

"Just be still and we will get there soon. Don't make me hurt you!" he says and I recognize the voice. It's the guard at the gate, the one that snickered and told me to be safe on the road.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask still unable to open my eyes because of the pain in my head.  
"Shut up!" he hisses and it's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

Opening my eyes again its dark, really dark. Slowly I sit up and the pain shoots through my head. It hurts so bad I cry out and put my hand to my head. Immediately I feel something sticky and wet on my fingers and I know it must be blood. My blood? Why am I bleeding? Looking around the dark cool room I try to think of where I am. I remember the prison and leaving….then….I remember the truck ramming into my car. Oh no! I hit a deer! No! I ran off the road. 

Standing I sway and almost vomit from nausea. My eyes finally focus and I can see the room. It's like a bunker or containment room. I see a sky light at the top and its giving some light into this dark space. Walking and standing directly under the opening I realize its not a skylight. I'm down underneath something. Some kind of holding cell. I can see feet walk over it make the room go dark temporarily ass they pass.

Hearing men speaking in a different language above me my heart starts to beat. Some of them are laughing now. What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who are these men? They continue to walk above me and I contemplate calling out to them. One stops and peers into the gated window down at me smiling evilly.

His smile makes my blood run cold, instinctively I back away terrified. My foot hits something and I fall backward surprised at my loss of balance. Landing on my butt I scream out as another flash of pain shoots through my temple. I kick at the dark object that was behind me with my foot and it rolls over into the light. Sweet Jesus it's a man! I see the face of the guard that brought me here. He's dead with a bullet hole between his eyes. 

Screaming I crawl away…."Noooo! John, oh god somebody…somebody save me. John please help me!" I scream and scream…

John tossed and turned on the floor and after an hour he found he couldn't sleep. Sitting up he stretched his left arm out and rotated the soreness out of his muscle. Rising he went to the bed and saw his sleeping princess. She moaned in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Her head started to sway from side to side and he heard her begin to whimper. Sitting down next to her she began to shake her head violently and started screaming his name.

"Noooo! John, oh god somebody…somebody save me. John please help me!"

He grabbed her quickly and she held onto him crying out in her sleep. "Wake up Evangeline…..it's a nightmare sweetie."

She kept whimpering with her eyes closed and he knew she was locked in some nightmare. The tranquilizer may have a hold on her still. He rubbed her back and cursed Wess for drugging her.

Looking over her shoulder he saw the window with the blinds closed. The moon shone in the background giving the shadow of the tree against the blinds. Just then he saw the shadow of two men run past the window. He sat up and saw two more men run past the window. "Oh shit."

Shaking Evangeline lightly she slowly became awake and looked at him confused. Touching her face seeing the tears she became frightened. "Listen to me. I need you to put on some clothes we have to go now!" he said.

"What?" she responded her head spinning from the anxiety of another nightmare. She can't recall what it was but her heart is beating so fast in her chest she swallows several times to keep from screaming again.

John let go of her and went to his bag. He grabbed a pair of his jeans and cotton shirt. She sat on the bed stunned watching him in the dark. John looked back up at the window and saw another man go around the side of the cottage. "Shit!" he murmured.  
Evangeline looked at the window and saw nothing.

Coming to the bed he looked at her desperate. "Please Christina, trust me. I mean you no harm, but those people outside will kill us both. Please…"

She looked at him and saw the desperation on his face. She heard men speaking in Greek outside of the cottage now. It must be her cousin. She considered screaming but something deep inside of her told her not too. She didn't want this John person hurt. Nodding she stood up and pulled her torn dress over her head. She saw him looking at her body but didn't feel embarrassed by his stare.

Slipping on the jeans quickly he put a belt inside of the loop and tied it tightly around her waist to keep the jeans on. She put on the cotton shirt, some thick socks and his too large tennis shoes. He got clips for his gun and put an extra gun under his pants leg.

Turning to look at her he put his finger to his lips and went to the window. Slowly he raised the blinds and looked out of the window. He assumed men were position on all four corners of the cottage but he hoped by the amount that passed this area they were on side of the perimeter. Having very limited view he lifted the latch and slowly pushed the window up. He heard men voices in Greek. He looked back at Evangeline and told her to come here.

She came over looking at him with her wide doe eyes. He saw that she was processing it all and could turn on him any minute. He didn't have her trust yet. "Tell me what they're saying."

She nodded and moved to the window listening. "They are sending men to the front the door and the back. These are not cousin's men." she said frightened. John froze and looked out the window confused still unable to hear the source of the voices.

"Who are they?"  
"They are the rebels! They want me. You were right they want to kill us all!" Evangeline said holding herself. John looked at her and pulled her forehead to his lovingly. "No one will harm you baby."

Letting her go he went back to his bag and got his silencer. Screwing the silencer onto the top of the gun He went to the window and hoisted himself up on the window seal. As soon as he leaned out he saw three men to his left. They looked up surprised and John dropped all three with lethal silent shots from his gun. He looked back and saw no one. Pulling himself out the window he reached back for her.

She stood there silent at first unsure of what to do.

"Baby please we don't have much time. Come with me."

She looked at him and heard a pounding at the door to the front of the house. That made her legs move. She hoisted herself to the window and felt him pull her through. John told her to crouch down and they ran straight ahead to the forested area on the side of the house for cover. Hearing gunfire behind him he figured that the men came crashing inside. Holding her hand he pulled her deeper in the forest and ran blindly in no direction at all.

Inside the Cottage 

Wess heard loud pounding at the door. He rolled off of his bed immediately and grabbed his Uzi under his bed. Reaching he got his desert eagle .45 caliber and placed it in his pants behind his back. "Bro where are you!" he yelled out.

Not hearing a response He quickly rose and put his back against the wall opening the door to the hallway. Hearing the door fling open and men shouting in Greek Wess threw himself in the hallway and unloaded into the men rushing in dropping them like dominoes.

Shell casings from his rapid gun fire rained out of his Uzi and he kept coming down the hallway squeezing the trigger. The men shooting at him tried to take cover and flee the way they came in but the limited furniture and relentless way Wess came down upon them offered little escape. 

Outside Laois and his remaining men pulled back. They got word that Jake and his men were on their way. Driving off into the night they let Wess deal with their fallen comrades. Wess unloading his gun stepped over the carnage he created in the small cottage into the night. He saw Laois driving off with his troops, smirking he went back inside.

"John! Are you here?"

Hearing nothing he walked back down the hall and kicked in John's door. Frowning he immediately noticed the opened window in the room. "Shit!" 

Tossing the empty Uzi to the floor he ran his hands through his hair. "That son of a bitch!" he muttered.

Hearing the click of a gun Wess froze. Turning around slowly he saw a man in a dark suit with a gun aimed at him. The man told in not to move in Greek and Wess nodded that he understood. Then to his surprise Christian/Jake stepped through the doorway of the tiny room glaring at him. His curly locks away from his face Wess saw the malevolent stare of the trained assassin and became alarmed.

He had to think quickly. Addressing Jake in English he tried to sound confident. "Jake, I'm glad to see you. We were hoping you'd come."

Jake looked him up and down and smirked "Why is that?"

"I'm sure you seen what's left of the raid by the rebels…It took everything in my power to keep her safe." Wess said putting his hand casually on his hip to bring it closer to the gun behind his back.

Jake laughed and then sneered at Wess "Where is she?"

"She fled into the night, during the gunfight." He said sliding his hand slowly from his hip.

Jake looked at him and noticed the maneuver. "Move your hand one more inch and I will put what's left of tiny brain of yours on the wall behind you."

Wess heart started to beat fast. He couldn't believe that he would die like this. He couldn't believe that John would take her and leave him to fend for himself. Feeling himself perspire with nervousness he tried to settle his nerves. Slowly he raised both hands to in the air.

Jake nodded. "Let me tell you how I see it. You and…..John, kidnapped my Christina…."

Wess frowned at Jake knowing John's name. But figured since Laredo kept tabs on John and briefed him.

"What I don't understand is why? Why do you want Christina….if you are federal agents?"

Wess swallowed "We came here to rescue her and you."  
Jake stopped his approach and froze. "What?"

The men in the room could not understand the nature of the exchange none of them spoke English but Jake threw his hand up and signaled for them to all leave. The man with the gun to Wess lowered it and followed the other six men out. Wess breathed a sigh of relief; to him the odds had increased to 50/50 that he would make it out of there alive.

"Rescue us? What does that mean?"

"Your name is Christian Vega and her name is Evangeline Williamson. You two were kidnapped and tortured on a boat for a year to be reprogrammed. The government has been trying to reach you two and save you and this is the closet we've gotten."

Jake looked at him expressionless and Wess had no idea if what he was saying was getting through.

"A boat?"   
"A ship off the Mediterranean sea called the Contessa."

Jake thought about the dreams and the name Contessa. He heard the men that stuck needles in his head say it at times. He looked at Wess and pulled out his gun. "Part of your story makes no sense. If you wanted to save us then why take Christina and leave me behind?"

Wess bit his lip and saw the gun in Christian's hand. He saw how tightly he gripped it and tried to think of something to say quickly. "Look Christian I'm not lying. Think about it. You have to have some memory of who you were. Or at least of the boat you spent so much time on."

Jake smiled "I have memories alright…let's call them nightmares. In my nightmares as they stick needles in my head and pump acid into my veins I remember that it is all because of John. He is the reason that I am dying a slow painful death. And you are the motherfucker that brought him to this island!"

Before Wess could respond Jake/Christian unloads his gun into him. Feeling his chest rip apart from the gunfire he fell backwards thinking. _Damn I'm going to die here._ Then it all went black.

Forest in Patheni

Hearing Evangeline wheeze as he drags her along John stops, he has to remember that he is trained for this and she isn't. She's gasping for air and kneeling with her hands on her knees. He walks over to her and rubs her back. "I am so sorry babe…."

She looks up with her hair in her face and smiles lightly. "Thank….you…" she says weakly.

John can see part of her face in the moonlight. "For what?"

"For saving my life….those rebels would have killed me or worse." she said still huffing.  
John pulled her up into his arms. She stiffened in his grip but he couldn't help himself. He had her back and dammit she had to know how much he loved her.

"I love you Evangeline"

Christina frowned at him. "What?" she said trying to push free.

"I had to tell you that. When the memories of your life come flooding back and you are overwhelmed with all the emotions of our past. Remember this moment and these words. I love you and only you yesterday, today and tomorrow!"

She didn't know what that meant and blinked at him confused. His sea blue eyes sparkled and she saw his sincerity. She still didn't understand this man that had a hold of her but she allowed him to hold her longer. He kissed her forehead and released her. Looking at his watch he frowned.

"We have an hour before sunrise and we need to find cover. We can only move in the night." He said worriedly

"Please John, lets go to the Palace. Laredo would listen to me. He can explain this."  
John looked back at her and shook his head. "We aren't going back to the Palace don't ask me that again!" he said clearly irritated.

She bit her lip. If he was right she was a fool to still hold onto hope that he husband was not the monster that he said he was. Following him deeper into the forest she thought about the dream. She could remember pieces of it slowly. Jake was right to think that something happened to them on that ship. What and who was responsible she still didn't know. God help her. She followed this strange man into the unknown and slowly she became more and more comfortable with him. He could be a liar and many other things but inside she knew he would protect her. Until she found out from who she would stay close to him and try to survive. She would fight back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Killing Him Softly: A Hiding Place**

by tarskeewee08

John walked slowly around the forested trail looking back constantly to see that Evangeline kept up. She walked mostly with her head down and he smiled at her in his pants and shirt that were obviously too big for her. "You okay?"

She looked up and smiled faintly "Yes"  
Turning he saw a clearing and headed in that direction. He swore he heard the sound of the ocean. Coming to the clearing he saw a small cottage and behind it was the mouth of a lake that probably flowed into the ocean. He stopped and looked at it hopeful they could use it for cover. The sun would be rising soon and he had to get her hidden.

Evangeline looked past him at the cottage. "You think anyone home?"  
He shrugged "God I hope not"   
"Are we in Patheni?"  
John looked back at her confused "How did you know that?"  
"I know this island and that looks like a fishing hut."  
"A what?"

"The islanders here are very prosperous because of the fishing trade on Leros. These huts are up and down the shoreline. The dock on the side is where the boat would be posted. It's not a good season right now so if I'm right it should be empty."

John pulled his gun and checked the clip. "I want you to stay here."  
Evangeline smirked "You trust me enough to leave me behind?"

"If I want you to trust me I am going to have to start by trusting you." he said smiling.  
She looked him up and down. "Were we lovers?"  
John blinked at her surprised. "Why would you ask me that?"  
"The way you look at me. The way you talk to me."

John shook his head. "We can have this conversation later. Stay here and hidden. If anything happens go back into the forest. I will find you."

She nodded and watched him run crouched to the cottage. He went to the door and found it locked. Putting his back against the wall he circled it and went out of sight. Evangeline folded her arms and watched. She remembered the image of him coming into the shower with her. She knew him and knew him well but why did she believe him to be a liar? How did he betray her?

She saw him come through the front door smiling at her. She smiled back and walked toward the cottage. He came down the steps excited. "This place should be perfect. How long before they come back?"

Shrugging she walked past him. "A month or a day…depends on when they left."  
John followed her inside and locked the door. Evangeline looked around and gagged on the fishy pungent smell inside. Going into the kitchen she went the garbage can and lifted the lid to find it full of fish heads and parts rotting with maggots. "Oh god!"

John walked over and saw the carnage, shaking his head he took the can outside. Evangeline opened windows and surveyed the place. It was definitely a fishing hut and probably had a ratty mattress in back smelling as rancid as the rest of the place. There was a table with four folding chairs, a cooler and raggedy stove. Walking out of the kitchen she went to the living area to see if there was a TV and saw a radio. Next to it was a phone. She looked back and could see John outside the window dumping the garbage can into another one. Quickly she went to the phone and picked it up.

"Montego residence"  
"Marcela?" Evangeline responded in a hushed voice  
"Misses?"  
"Yes Marcela where is my husband get him quick!"  
"One moment…"

Evangeline looked back for John and didn't see him. She shifted on her foot and hoped he'd come to the phone quickly.

"Christina!" Laredo yelled in the phone.  
"Laredo oh god I'm glad…." Then she heard the phone go dead. Looking behind her she saw John glaring at her.

He was holding the phone cord he ripped out of the wall. She lowered the phone and looked at him angrily.

"Why would you do that? Why would you call that man knowing now what he did to you?"  
"I don't know that Laredo did anything to me. None of my visions indicate that!"  
"I told you! You were kidnapped!"

Evangeline snickers. "I know that I was kidnapped and drugged and god knows what else but that wasn't Laredo, that was you and your buddy we left behind! I can't trust you. There is more to this story than you are telling me?"

"Like what?" he yelled at her.

Evangeline glared at him. "Like why would a Prince in another country that could have any woman in the world he wanted come to this Landview place and kidnap an attorney then erase her memory!" she shouted back.

John ran his hands through his hair. "It's complicated Van…"  
"I bet!" she snapped folding her arms.  
"Will you at least admit that there are things at play here that you don't know anything about?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and walked away going to the fridge and checking for something to drink. John took the phone and ripped the cord out of the base to make sure she couldn't use it again. Evangeline pulled out a soda and watched him. He turned and looked at her.

"It's time you understand some things…"  
"Really?" she asked sarcastically  
"Jake is not your cousin…"  
Evangeline sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.  
"Listen to me. He was kidnapped like you and his name is Christian Vega, he's your client! He's the reason why you got involved in this whole mess in the first place?"

Evangeline lowered her soda from her mouth and looked at him. "Christian Vega?"  
"Yes, he was in prison for killing a man. He had been kidnapped a year prior and reprogrammed to come back to Llanview as an assassin. You were working to free him and got to close to the truth. That's why they took you and him. I have no idea what they did to you baby…but you speak Greek and have no memory of your family and friends. You have no memory of us and the love we shared."

Evangeline stared unsure what to say. John saw that some of it was sinking in. He walked over to her. "I'd like to try something to help you remember."

"What?"  
"Hypnosis…"  
"What! You know how to hypnotize people?"  
"I'm a CIA agent with the United States government."  
"I thought you were an American cop. The article said…"  
"The article is over 2 years old. I quit my job and joined the CIA to find you. Evangeline I have been looking for you ever since."

She stared at him confused. "Please don't call me Evangeline…I just can't accept yet that I'm her."  
"Then let me hypnotize you. Let's go into your head and find out what happened. I need you back baby its killing me. Let me help you be whole again."

She saw his sincerity but hesitated "First you will have to do something for me."  
"Anything…"  
"Tell me why I don't trust you. Why I think you are a liar."  
John looked at her stunned. "It's complicated…"  
"I don't care. I won't let you into my head until you explain that argument I remembered. Why I feel like you lied and deceived me. That feeling is so strong whenever I let my guard down around you it comes to the surface and I want to slap your face. I want to kick and scream at you and its confusing the hell out of me. I want you to explain it!"

Sucking in his breath he leaned on the counter. "I knew Jake before I knew you…"  
"How…"  
"His wife…."  
"Wife? Jake is married?"  
"Yes baby he is and his name is Christian Vega."  
"Okay…"  
John rubbed his jaw and tried to think of how to get into all of this with her. "His wife name is Natalie…does that mean anything to you?"

Evangeline frowned. She looked down and back up. "I don't like her do I?"  
John smiled lightly "No you don't."  
"Why?"  
"She and you have a history. You two were even kidnapped together."  
"To be brainwashed?"

John shook his head sadly "This was a total different kidnapping."

"When I met Natalie I was an agent with the FBI working undercover. I wanted her to work undercover in a sting so I tricked her to play pool for me. Christian was against it and due to my lack of judgment he was kidnapped."  
"Kidnapped? By Laredo?"  
"At the time I didn't know sweetie. We thought he was murdered. But he showed up a year later saying he'd been on a ship tortured and escaped."  
"Oh god…what did his wife do?"

John walked away searching for the right words to explain Natalie to her. "When he returned we were already in a relationship. His wife believed him to be her husband and tried to resume their life together. But shortly after he killed a man and told everyone that he was not Christian. That he was brainwashed to believe he was."

Evangeline frowned at him. "This makes no sense John…"  
"I know baby it's complicated. Natalie was devastated and so was his family."  
"So he's not Christian?"  
"He's Christian…"  
"But you said…."  
"He didn't know it Van, he was confused from what Laredo's people did to him but I found out through DNA evidence." 

Evangeline watched the way he paced. He was leaving something out in the story but she didn't know what. The more he spoke the more bizarre it became.

"Christian asked that I hide the DNA evidence. He didn't want his family and wife to know that he was actually a cold blooded killer. He didn't want his wife to sacrifice herself waiting on him."

"Did you keep his secret?"  
"Yes….and after we broke up you found the evidence and discovered I'd lied about Christian. You felt betrayed and decided to help free Christian. That's how you got caught up in this nightmare."

"Why would I feel betrayed? Wouldn't this Natalie feel betrayed?"  
"She did…."  
"Why would I feel betrayed?"

John stared at her and said nothing. "Because by this time I was sleeping with Natalie and keeping you both in the dark. You thought that I kept the secret to have her. That our relationship didn't survive because I wanted her all along."

John watched her face to see what her reaction would be. She stared at him and remained silent. He went to her. "Of course its not true Van, I kept the secret because Christian wanted me too…"

"Let me get this straight. Jake is a man whose life was stolen from him and you were a man that knew this and watched it happened. Then slept with his wife?" She said looking at him in disgust.

"There's a lot more to this than that…"  
"I bet…"  
"Evangeline…if you let me hypnotize you…you will remember and know that I love you"  
"NO! I won't let you in my head. If what you say is true there is know telling what's in there. And if you open that flood gate you my not be able to stop it!"

John nodded. "Its dangerous but I think I can help. I think you could help us uncover what this is all about."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes "If you were with this Natalie and we were over why did you come looking for me?"

John smiled at her. "Because I love you, and it took loosing you for me to realize how much!"

"I don't understand you John, I know why I don't trust you….but I also have a feeling of something else for you…."

"Love..?"

Evangeline shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure I want too. But if Jake is with Laredo and he is a victim like me then I have to save him. I love him, he's my only family. Are you sure you can help me?"

"No, but we can try…if it doesn't work or you become extremely stressed then I will stop it immediately."

"Okay let's do it. I want my memory. I want to know if you are telling the truth."

John smiled "Good"

The Montego Palace 

"What did you find?" Laredo barked out while pacing his study.  
"She was there sir but escaped with this John person. I killed the other agent."  
Laredo stopped and glared at him. "Why in the hell did you do that?"  
"It was necessary, he was trying to escape."

He rushed Jake and lifted him by the throat. Laredo stood 6 foot 4 and was 280 pounds of solid muscle. Jake struggled to breathe but didn't fight back. "That agent knew where Christina was. She could be off the island now!" he yelled in his face then dropped him.

"I don't think so…I think they fled on foot" Jake said holding his throat and trying to swallow.

"Then why aren't you out there hunting them?" Laredo asked glaring.  
"I was sir and then I got a call that she contacted you. I thought you had a lead"

Laredo slammed his large fist into his hand "No that asshole cut her off! I want her back Jake and I want him brought to me alive. I want to be the one to dispose of him!" Laredo yelled in Greek.

Jake nodded. "He was gaining parts of his memory. He understood that Laredo was not to be trusted. That he had to save Christina and get her off this island. The things that were done to them on that ship made his stomach turn. He didn't know why or how he and she were captured, but he knew they were. He would fix this. And he would kill this John person as well because he knew he was somehow responsible for it all.

Cottage in Patheni

Evangeline sat on the stale smelling sofa that foam coming out the creases of the seat cushions. She tried to relax but she was terrified. John talked to her in a soft voice and helped still her terror.

"I want you to think of a happy time, a time that you can remember when you were at peace."

Evangeline thought about her walks in the garden behind the palace on days Laredo was away on business. The calmness and serenity of that place.

"Now I want you to concentrate on one object in your mind. A flower a chair…it doesn't matter focus and count back with me…."

Evangeline sighed and walked through the relaxation exercise and felt her conscious mind slip away. She felt herself walking into the darkness. Fear and pain were the first things to greet her…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Killing Him Softly: Hypnosis**

by tarskeewee08

_  
(Evangeline's POV)_

Oh god he's dead! Help me god he's dead!

Backing away from the dead man I fight the urge to pass out again. Then I hear voices and laughter. Trying to get to the far corner out of sight I wince at the continuous pounding in my head. Then the door flings open! Gasping aloud I freeze. I didn't know there was a door. I thought the entrance was the sky light above.

Two men stand in the doorway and the light behind them make the shadows on their faces look more menacing. One steps in and sees me in the corner cowering. He screams at me and I think he is telling me to stand up. Oh god I am so scared. But I have to be strong. It's up to me to get out of here. Where is here though? And who are these people?

John sits listening to her tell him about waking up in this cell with a dead prison guard and his stomach tightens. He wants to stop it. Not just for her safety but for him as well. He's not sure he can hear what they did to her. His eyes moisten with tears and he tries to steady his breathing. He told her that she is safe and nothing can happen to her and she seems relaxed. He hopes he is doing the right thing with her now.

__

The man grabs me by the arm and pulls my up. My side aches as well and it must be from the car accident because the jerking he's doing makes me loose my breath. He says something to me and pulls me out of the cell. The man at the door smiles at me as I'm pushed through. I immediately hit the wall outside of my cell and look to see we are in some long corridor. There are large drainage pips above and some are leaking water. The wall floor and pipes are all grey steel.

It reminds me of the corridors in a submarine or a ship? The man points and I understand he wants me to walk. Holding the side of the wall I walk down the hall wincing at the pain in my head and now side. This is all too much. Where is John? Does he know that I'm here? Probably doesn't care. Think Van you can do this. Just pay attention and be ready. You have to find a way out of this.

We arrive at a steal door with a wheel to it. The man pushes past me, goes to the wheel and turns it opening the door. I step up and through it to see a long stairwell, the man behind me shoves me and I almost loose balance and fall upon the steel steps. Turning around I glare at him. "Keep your damn hands off me!" I shout.

He smiles and points upward. I look up at the flight of stairs and I swear my legs feel like led. I hurt all over I just can't make it. Grabbing the railing I take a step and try to strengthen myself for the climb. God this hurts. Walking slowly and painfully I keep heading upward to the unknown.

John tells her to fast forward and go to 15 minutes later. Where was she….

__

I'm on a table and I'm crying. "No…please don't tie me up. I will cooperate. Please don't" But the man won't listen…Oh god he won't listen and I don't want him to do it!"

  
"What is he doing Evangeline? Where are you? Describe the room!"

_  
"I can't my eyes are closed now I don't want to open them I'm so scared. He sticks me with a needle in my arm and I open them from the rough way he inserts it. I'm in some type of laboratory. There are IV drips and men in white lab suits. They have on masks so I can only see their eyes. He is speaking to the other man and I turn to see….." _

"Oh my god!"

"What is it baby….what do you see?" he asked

_  
"It's Christian. He's here with me! They have this thing on his head with wires coming out of hit. He has an IV in both arms. Nooooooo….please don't…..nooooo…..ooh god….he's sticking me in the head…..NOOOOOOO!"  
_

Evangeline screams and starts to thrash on the couch. John jumps up and grabs her. "Evangeline you are safe. You can't feel anything. Its 4 hours later. They are no longer hurting you…where are you. Open your eyes baby and tell me where you are"

She stops screaming and relaxes in his arms then opens her eyes.

_  
"I'm on a pallet in a room. Looking around I see that it's a cell and a small one too. I turn my head and it hurts. Rising my hand to my head I feel it's bandaged. I look down and my clothes have been removed and I am wearing a gray jumper. I think they have bandaged my side too. Why are they doing this to me? Is anyone looking for me? How long have I been here? Oh god please…."_

John rubs her hand and thinks about how he was looking for her a day later. How she was being tortured and he was to busy with Natalie and his own ego to know that she was hurt. How could he have been so stupid?

Swallowing hard he decides to bring her forward. She tells him of the meal that was brought to her and the showers she was given always afraid one of the male guards would attack her but for some reason they held back sneering all the time. She didn't see Christian again and every morning….or at least she thought it was morning they dragged her from her cell to the laboratory to wear that iron cap that was full of needles. She screamed each time they put it on her head and blacked out from the pain most times not able to tell him what they did to her afterwards.

John took her forward 4 months later and asked her to recall where she was.

__

I'm sitting in my cell. I don't know my name today. I know my mom is Lisa and I have a sister named….Layla. But today I forgot my name. I know that I grew up at 223 Langley Drive in Philadelphia….but I don't know what the house looks like…I know that I went to Stanford for college….but I don't know what I majored in….

Then I hear a voice. It's calling for help. Getting up from my bunk I walk over to the gates in my cell and listen. A man is screaming. He's screaming "Natalie…"

Who is Natalie? Who is this man? I put my hands to my head. And shake it. "Shut up! Shut up!" I scream. But he won't stop. He won't stop screaming her name. "SHUT UP!"

Then I hear someone coming down the hall. He is yelling at the man to be quiet or he would take him back downstairs and discipline him. The man is talking in Greek and I realize that I have been screaming in Greek. Am I Greek? No I can't be I'm from Philly…and my mother is…what is my mothers name again?  
Dammit.  
Wait I'm from Llanview and John…John is…with Natalie? Is that why the man is screaming? Who is Natalie? Wait who is John…..oh god!

Before I can collect my thought a man appears at my cell with two guards. I'm so shocked at him appearing so swiftly that I back away. Looking at him I frown. He's very handsome, standing 6 foot 4 with a deep honey coated tan. His hair is jet black and cut low on the sides but his thick curls are fuller on the top. He has dark thick eyebrows and thick beautiful lashes that circle the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

He's wearing a dark gray suit with matching shirt and tie. His muscled chest and arms bulge underneath and I know that his body must be solid. He looks me up and down and smiles approvingly and a cold shiver goes down my spine. Speaking in Greek he asks me my name. Before I know it I respond. "Christina Pandeli" 

Where did that come from? But everything in me says that I am Christina. Pandeli. The man tells the guard to open the door. I step back as the gate slides open. This man in front of me extends his hand. "My name is Laredo Montego. Will you please come with me?"

I look at him unsure if I should but I know by now I don't have a choice. Taking his hand I step through the gate and follow him out. As we walk down the corridor I look to the cell to my left and see the man that was screaming.

He has tears in his eyes and I want to go to him. What is going on? Snatching my hand away from the man I run to his cell. "Christian! Christian!" I know who he is what are they doing to him and to me. I am not Christina! I'm Evangeline. Reaching for Christian He grabs my hand and as our fingers meet I feel a crushing blow to the back of my head and everything starts to go black Christian fingers slip from mine.

John shakes with rage. He wants Laredo dead. A slow painful death for what he did to her and Christian. Trying to keep calm and seeing that she is slipping into blackness he  
moves her forward another 4 months. Evangeline smiles and seems relaxed. He's grateful for her demeanor because he's afraid of what each memory brings. His gratitude fades when she opens her mouth and tells him why she is smiling.

_  
"I want to thank you Madame, the dress is lovely" I say turning around in the mirror.  
Madame Marina smiles at me fixing my zipper in the back. "Christina, you have done so well. When you arrived at here a month ago you barely could speak any English or apply make up. Now look at you. I am so proud of the way you have developed. You shoulde be proud too"_

"Oh I am Madame…and I am so grateful to you and your husband for helping me and my cousin." I say smiling

Your cousin will be your escort tonight."

I turn and look at her. "Jake? He's coming too?"

"Yes, the man whose people found you two after the boating accident has invited you too dinner. He wants to see how you recovered."

I turn back and look at the soft salmon colored dress I am wearing. The front is low but Madame has tightened the waist of the dress so that it pushes my cleavage upward. The expensive tear drop diamond necklace she loaned me stops at the separation of my breast. The soft satin material snugs at my hips but flows loosely to my lower thighs. My hair is cut into a Chinese bang with the long tress cascading down my back. I turn around and see how the dress moves showing more of my thigh. "Do you think it's too short, Madame?"

She smiles "You are so modest sweetie. It's perfect. Remember to speak English tonight. You and Jake both." She said fixing my long hair that hangs beyond my shoulders. I look so different from a month ago. Me and Jake arrived from our accident thin and dehydrated hand in hand. Madame has taken extra time with me and her husband has helped. Jake.

"Wow Christina you look beautiful!" Jake said from behind me.

I turn around and smile at him. "So do you cousin" I say looking at his black and white tux. He is as handsome as always and my nerves settle with him near. Stretching my hand to his he takes it and pulls me to him and kisses my cheek. Madame stands back and watches proudly.

"Okay you two enough…."

We arrive at the La Coupole in Monte Carlo and I smile at all the beautiful people in expensive jewels and cars arriving around us. I look at Jake who is frowning at the extravagance. "Why do you think this man wants to see us? I mean he saved our lives but to bring us here?"

Jake shakes his head and slips his hand in mine. "Stay close to me. Something doesn't feel right to me."

I smile. Jake is always questioning things. He's still having the nightmares about the ship but Madame said it was just residual from being lost at sea before we recovered and that we had head wounds. Funny when me and Jake were able to spend time alone we discovered that we shared the same nightmares.

Walking inside we are greeted by a maitre d and Jake gives him the name Montego. The man nods and takes us immediately through the restaurant into a private dinning area. We walk in and find a small party of six waiting on us. There are two ladies both exotic raven haired beauties and three men in tux's that I have never seen before. But in the middle smoking a cigar is the most handsome man I have ever seen. I've dreamt many nights about his dark chiseled handsome face and I am instantly in love with him. Jake looks at me confused by the way I am smiling at the man and glares at the man. I drop his hand and walk straight to him. I can't help myself.

As I approach he rises and puts out his cigar. Taking my hand he kisses it and speaks to me in Greek. He tells me I am the woman of his dreams and he is finally so glad to have made those dreams a reality. That was it for me. Laredo Montego was instantly the love of my life.

John sits back stunned.

He can't speak at the way she is smiling and speaking of this man. The whole brainwashing was for this moment, for her to become his slave. His jealous rage makes him rise from the couch and pace the floor. Looking back at her she is smiling and swaying, he knows he should end the session now. But he wants her to know their life he wants her to remember it all. He wants to erase this creep from her heart and drain her of all the poison coursing through her veins.

"Christina…listen to me."  
She smiles and nods.  
"I want you to remember all that you have told me. Everything from the moment you got on that ship until today." 

Her smile fades and she nods but he sees her stiffen. "I also want you to remember Evangeline Williamson. I want you to know who she is and the life she has left behind. Think now of Evangeline Williamson, baby think of John McBain…"

_I am Evangeline Williamson…I remember…_

Walking over to the table and pulling a napkin and pen from my purse I write...

_I love you  
E _

_  
I walk back over and give it to him and he kisses it and puts it into his pocket…._

We pinky swear, he grabs me and kisses me in Mary's basement. My head starts spinning from the touch of his hands on my body and he pulls my shirt over my head lifting me in the air onto the sink…..

We are arguing in the park I tell him that I'm tired and I will just go home. He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. "Don't you give up on me….we are worth fighting for…."

I'm standing on his balcony looking out at the city and he comes out behind me. I tilt my head to the left and move my hair as he slips his arm around my waist and kisses me tenderly. Closing my eyes I melt into his arms…..

He told Natalie that he gave me the key back. Is he daring me to walk out of the relationship? No but he won't stop me from finding someone who can give me what I need. I would find someone but it wouldn't be him. He grabs me and kisses me and I feel his need for me as well. He tastes like smoke….

I open the door to yell after Nora to tell her I'm not interested in getting married and he's standing there. He comes inside with a toy dog. Winding it the dog barks then flips in the air saying "I've flipped over you….

I'm in the hospital and I hear Natalie tell Michael that John told her he loved her. How could he do that? The pain of this betrayal makes my knees weak…How could he confess his heart to another woman…

We are fighting and he says he never made a confession of love to anyone…."Certainly not to me!" I tell him its over and he lets a tear escape. I can't stay near him any longer. I can't do this and I run from his office….

I go to talk to him, I want to find a way to make it work. Opening his door I see him holding her. It isn't even 4 hours later and he has already turned to her.

He shows up at my door and I want him to come to me. I want him to be at the awards with me but Kevin is going. I give him his mother's pearls and for that brief moment our hands touch…God I miss my man….

"You never know what you have until it's gone…." Is he talking about us? Before I can say something a waiter interrupts and my mind overrules my heart. I turn and leave…

The smoke is so strong I feel like I'm going to pass out. I want to pass out. I gag and he comes running in. I see him look at me and I think thank god…thank god John's here he's going to save me. Then he turns and goes to her. He turns to save her instead. As the smoke stings my eyes I see that I was wrong all along….he never loved me…it's always been her.

Lying in my hospital bed I'm trying to tell him thank you for saving my life. But all he wants to do is talk about Natalie…

"I should have been thinking with this instead of this…." I look at him and see his pain. "John you saved me…" he shakes his head and pulls me to him. "No….no baby you saved me" he says and then kisses me.

I allow myself to be hypnotized to help him find her. I want him to be free but here I stand in the hospital and he's with her. He's giving her all the love and tenderness he denied me when I needed him. It hurts so bad I can't think straight. I can't take it.

The memories flood through like a typhoon and she relives every moment over again. All the pain longing and love rips at her heart and makes her body shaking with joy and sorrow at once. The last betrayal with him keeping this damn secret and letting Christian rot in jail cuts so deep that she bends over gasping. It's just to emotional to take at once. To relive again. He is not the man I thought he was. How could I have been so wrong?  


John hears her calling out their history and the horrible way things ended between them. He hates that those memories are part of their past as well but if it brings her back to him he has to allow it all to come rushing back. Speaking to her softly he tells her to stop and brings her through, reminding her that she will remember every detail.

She opens her eyes and they glisten with tears. John swallows as he sees the pain and heartache on her face again. "Evangeline…."

Tears fall from her face and nods slowly. "I remember John…" she says with a hoarse voice "I remember it all….."


	11. Chapter 11

**Killing Him Softly: Aftermath**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

Look at him sitting there looking at me expectantly, hoping that I will let go all the disappointments and betrayals of the past. Here I am my life in shambles. I've lost two fucking years off my life for loving him. For trying to do the right thing and correct the horrors his lies created.

I let that monster take over my body. I suffered agonizing torture at the hands of the devil who ravaged me whenever it suited him. My god to know the gravity of what and who I've become makes me want to vomit. Yes he saved me, and thank god he did. But I hate him. I hate him for being so weak and spineless that we ended up here. I hated him for dragging that redhead into our love and choosing her happiness over mine. She hasn't lost a damn thing. But me and Christian we lost it all. How can I not blame him for that! Why shouldn't I.

"Evangeline…say something sweetie!"  
"Like what John? I mean its two years later and I've been a walking talking sex slave to a man that has scrambled my brain so bad I don't know if I will ever be healthy again. Exactly what am I supposed to say?"

He walks back over to me and sits down. I move away and I swear if he touches me I'll hit him. He sees my reaction and I can sense his heartache over it. Well it doesn't compare to mine. Nothing compares to mine. 

"I know that a lot has happened. I know that you lost your life because of me. But you know that I never meant for it to turn out this way. You know that I tried to protect you and I always loved you."

I burst into laughter at that. "Loved me? I know that you loved me! Exactly how the hell do I know that!" I snapped and rose from the sofa. Turning with my hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes on him. "I called you that night I was on the road and left a message? When did you get it? Why did you even act on it?"

John shook his head "Baby that's not fair. I tried to reach you that day. I called everyone even the hospital to see if you were with Nora."

My heart stops "Oh god Nora…..John what happened to Nora?"  
John smiled "She recovered and is doing well Van, she's doing real well."  
Breathing a sigh of relief I settle the panic in my chest.

"Evangeline, I know I hurt you and we have pain between us. But I love you. I've searched every day since your disappearance for you. I left Llanview and joined the FBI. When Laredo left the states I joined the CIA. I have never stopped looking for you…please believe me."

I know he's telling the truth and he may even love me. But dear god how can I defend him now? How? "John, I can't deal with you and me. It's too exhausting. Besides I need to sort this all out. I'm overwhelmed right now."

He smiles and gets up to stand in front of me. "I understand. I'm just glad you know who you are. That you aren't controlled by that animal."

"We have to get to Christian. God this is a mess. He will kill you John on sight. How are we going to even get him to go through hypnosis?"

John rubbed his jaw. "I don't know that's tough Van, I can't risk them getting their hands on you again."

"John, he's protected me these past two years. He's been my sole support. I can't abandon him. I won't leave this island without him. He trusts me. You should let me go back to the Palace"

John eyes got big "What!"

I walk over to him and touch his arm gently. "They don't know my memory is back. I called Laredo so he thinks I'm still his Christina trying to get back to him. I can get in and convince Christian of the truth. John he doesn't trust Laredo and was very suspicious the whole time. I'm his only hope."

"Absolutely not! I won't risk it. I would never let you go back to him."  
"Well it's not your decision. You have no say in what happens to me. We aren't even a couple."

He grabs my arms forcefully and shakes me "Don't you dare say that to me! I love you dammit and I have every say in what happens to you. We are more than a couple. We are soul mates! Do you hear me!" 

I blink at him surprised by his outburst. I see the tears in his eyes and can hear the love in his voice. "I'm sorry…"

He pulls me to his chest and hugs me tightly. "God Van, I have missed you. I have dreamt about you. I never thought I would find you. I never gave up hope that you were alive but I thought god would punish me forever for leaving you."

Slowly I raise my arms and I hug him back. A great sense of relief mixed with sorrow takes a hold of me. The comfort of being in his arms makes all the pain of knowing what those people did to me lessen.

"John, I needed you…I was so scared and I fought them for so long but it was hard" I say crying now.

He holds me tighter "I know but you're strong Van, always have been and you survived it all. He didn't win. He hasn't changed who you are."

I smile and believe his words. I'm afraid to tell him that even now knowing the truth there is still some programming in me that makes me want Laredo. It makes me sick to think that I could want my captor….Satan himself. Closing my eyes I fight those feelings and focus on the feelings I have for him. We remain in each other arms for eternity, neither of us wanting to let go, but both of us desperate for some intimacy after all these years.

"John, there is something you should know."  
He continues to hold me and says nothing.  
"I slept with him without protection. I mean he was trying to get me pregnant."  
"I know…" he says sadly  
Frowning I pull away. "How do you know?"  
He looks me in the eye "Do you remember the boutique when you tried on those…"  
"Oh god! It was you…I knew there was something familiar about…I can't believe it."  
He nodded. "It took everything in me not to grab you right then."

I smile at him. "You must have thought I was crazy in there talking a different language and gushing over a man that we know destroyed us."

"I love you…I knew it wasn't you."  
I stop smiling and look at him confused. "Wait...if memory serves me correctly you weren't big on those words. Yet you seem to be tossing them around quite frequently lately."

John steps back. "I had a lot of time to reflect on those words and who I should share them with. Every night that you were gone I said them silently too you. Two years of repeating the same three words have made them effortless to say today."

"Impressive" I say looking him up and down.  
He smiles. Then we both jump at hearing something outside. John instinctively covers my mouth to keep me quiet. Listening we hear the floorboards outside the cottage creek. He makes me lower to the floor by the sofa. The windows on either side are open and I can hear the person or persons walking around.

I'm not looking up but John is leading me by the hand to the back of the cottage still crouching. We enter the room in the back and he directs me to the side of the dresser. Pulling his gun he slips back out. I try to stop him before he leaves but he goes out anyway.

Oh god please don't make it be Christian, I think as the door closes leaving me locked away inside.

John goes out into the living room and keeps his body against the wall. He sees he knob turning and raises his gun. The knob shakes and rattles but the lock holds. Everything gets quiet and John moves to the left to get near the window. Peeking out he sees a man in fatigues advancing his way. They must be Laois men. Before he could position himself to shoot the man the door is kicked in and he raises his gun to fire.

"Wait Agent McBain….don't shoot!"  
John sees Laois and two of his men with their guns drawn. He knows he could kill Laois instantly but he would be shot next and Evangeline would be left defenseless.

"Get out Laois!" he shouts  
"We came to help!"  
"Bullshit! Like last night?" John seethed.  
"No…that was a miscalculation on my part. We figured we would have to take Wess out but it was not our intent to harm you or the Princess."

John studies his face still not lowering his gun "I don't believe you."  
Laois looks at his men and speaks to them in Greek. They glare at John then both reluctantly leave closing the door behind them. Laois raises his gun to the air in surrender and then holsters it slowly.

John relaxes his grip on the gun and then lowers it to his side. He looks at Laois suspiciously. "Why are you here…really?"

"We need her help….and that's the truth."  
"Who? Evangeline?" John asks confused.  
"Princess Christina…she's our only hope to over throw Laredo"

The door opens and Evangeline comes out cautiously. John looks at her angrily. "Go back inside!" he snaps

She glares at him "No…I won't leave you alone with them!"  
He shakes his head and she stares at Laois. Laois sees her and bows. "Princess Christina?"

Evangeline says something to him in Greek and John frowns. "What did you say to him?"  
"I told him not to address me as princess but as Evangeline" she said smiling at Laois.

John frowned. "Van, I'm not sure if he's on the up and up. He says he needs your help."  
Evangeline looks at Laois curious "How do you need my help?"  
Laois sucks in his breath. "Princ..ummm…Evangeline we are trying to make Laredo Montego answer to crimes against his people. He has committed many atrocities on this island. We want to overthrow the monarchy."

"I don't know how I can help you…Laredo never brought me around his business. I don't know anything on what he's done to his people"

John moved over to her putting his gun behind his back. He took her hand in his protectively. He wasn't going to let her risk herself for anyone. Laois saw the way John went to her and knew what he was about to ask would be difficult. He'd hoped that he could get to John first to convince him and then have him convince the princess. But time was running short. Now he saw that Christina knew she was Evangeline and the odds were even slimmer she would cooperate.

"Laredo has a room called "The Panther" it's a secret room on the lower level of the Palace" Laois said looking at Evangeline.

Evangeline nodded. "Yes he and his associates play poker and relax in that room. It's his forbidden room and I wasn't allowed in it"

"But you know how to get into it. Marcela said she caught you on that level once." Laois said

Evangeline looked at him suspiciously "How do you know Marcela?"  
Laois smiled "She's my sister"  
"What?"  
"She's been watching you closely princess….she says you're a good woman. She says you can be trusted. We are counting on that"

"Stop calling her princess!" John snapped.

Evangeline touched his arm. "I got curious and followed Laredo into that forbidden area. I never saw the inside of the room but I listened outside of the door. Marcela caught me and I fled. She was gracious never to speak of it. I don't know why I felt compelled to listen and follow him. And I was ashamed afterwards but I did it anyway"

John rubbed her back "You are strong and smart Van, even if you didn't know it consciously, subconsciously you were fighting back."

"Marcela has been inside to deliver drinks and other things to Laredo and his men. The room holds all their strategic planning to enter the conflict in the Middle East and turn the tables on some of the wealthy Arabs that are fueling fires to that war to obtain controlling interest in the oil. Mind control is his weapon of mass destruction."

"Again how does Evangeline fit into this?" John asked irritated

"Jake knows the code to that room. Evangeline can get him to let us in. It's our only hope."

Evangeline nodded "I will help you"  
"NO!"   
"John…I have too! I have to get back to Chris"  
"I won't allow it Van! We can find another way."

Laois shook his head. 'The only way into that fortress is the front door."

"Bullshit me and Wess got in…Speaking of him what happened to Wess?" John asked looking at Laois suspiciously.

"He was killed by her cousin….Jake." Laois said pointing at Evangeline.  
She gasped "My god..."  
John shook his head "Van, its too dangerous. I can't protect you…"

Laois stepped up "If we do this right and work together we can get her in and out of there, with her cousin."

Evangeline looked at John who seemed desperate and touched his face "I can handle it. I swear."

"Listen guys. I have to move you from this cottage. Jake and his men will be here soon. I have a place that you can lay low for the day and then we will work out a plan. If you help me…I will make sure you get off this island alive. I'm the only true friend in this fight you have right now."

Evangeline squeezed John's hand "John, please….don't fight me on this. I want to fight back…..I've been treated like a slave for two years….give me my independence back"

John fought the urge to say no. "Lets go and talk some more. We need a plausible plan something we can all agree upon."

Evangeline softened toward him. She realized in that moment how much she missed him. Leaning over she kissed his lips gently. He grabbed her face and kissed her harder. She stiffened at first but the taste of him again made her melt. She could no longer deny her love for him. They embraced and she felt the passion that had gone from her life so long ago. Giving each other strength in this exchange then reluctantly pulled themselves apart and followed Laois out. They would fight together, and both vowed not leave the island unless the other was by their side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Killing Him Softly: Laois Village**

by tarskeewee08

Riding through the forested mountains in the noon sun Evangeline looks outside the jeep at the small cottages sprinkled around. Every now and then she would pass small children out front playing or women hanging laundry on their clothes line. She marveled at the simplicity and purity of their lives and the fact she never left that Palace of lies to commune with these people.

"What are you thinking about Van?" John asked watching her in silence for several miles as her hair blew behind her. She was wearing his clothes and looked more fragile to him now in the daylight. He couldn't risk putting her in harms way again.

She turns and smiles sweetly at him. "How beautiful this island and the people are. I will miss it when we go home." she says reaching for his hand.

Taking her hand he kisses it lightly. "Not as beautiful as you."

The man driving shouts something in Greek and they all look up to see a road block at the bottom mountainous road. Laois turns back and looks at them and says something frantic that John doesn't understand.

"John hold on they're going off the road. Christian's men are circling the village" she screams at him. Before John can respond the jeeps lifts and tumbles down the hillside throwing them about. His head jerks painfully back and he looks over to see Evangeline holding on as she bounces in her seat.

The branches of trees start to slap them around the face and arms and he moves over pulling Evangeline to his chest to protect her and incurring most of the force. The Jeep hummer handles the terrain expertly and they carve them a road through the forest mowing down small trees in their path,

Looking back he sees in the distance two jeeps following them. "Laois we got company!"  
Laois looks back and nods loading his gun. John sees they don't have much cover if a gunfight ensues and grows more worried about Evangeline. 

"What's happening John!" she shouts from his chest. He holds her down and reaches behind him for his .45 to get ready for whatever comes their way. "Don't worry baby I will protect you." 

Before she can respond gunfire erupts and John instinctively ducks. He raises the gun and shoots at the jeep gaining on them aiming for the driver. Laois rises in the front passenger seat and sprays gunfire from his assault weapon. John looks up to see that a tire and the driver both take a hit and the jeep flips into a roll throwing one of the men from it then rolling over him.

He hears Evangeline screaming in his chest and his heart aches for her, looking back the second Jeeps swings around trying to come up the right side of them. Laois screams something in his native tongue and their driver hits the brakes turning the wheel to the left spraying dirt and forested debris everywhere. John spits and squints at the dirt coming in the jeep and immediately see that they are going down a hidden from view dirt road. Laois sits down and doesn't bother firing as the jeep behind them gains on them.

"What the hell are you doing! Fire at them!" John shouts  
Laois looks back laughing. "No need! No need!"

As they go deeper into the forest on the dirt road the jeep with four men starts to open fire on them and John ducks over Evangeline trying to avoid being hit. He doesn't see it but louder gunfire blasts from all around him. Slowly lifting his head men in fatigues from every corner of the forest descend down on the men spraying the truck with gunfire. 

John rises slowly and sees the Jeep run into a tree as the passengers are ripped apart by 20 soldiers attacking them at once. Laois cheers and shots something in Greek holding his gun over his head. Looking straight ahead they drive into what looks to be a small village hidden within the forest with crude wooden cottages. People are coming out cheering. Evangeline rises and sees that they are okay her face soaked with tears.

John rubs her head and looks around as people rush to their now stopped Jeep. They are all gawking at them, women, children and teenagers all staring in amazement. Then he realizes it's not them they are staring at but Evangeline.

A woman walks up to Evangeline and many of them part to let her through. She bows and says something to her.

Evangeline smiles and nods and says something to them.  
"Baby what's going on?" he asked confused.  
"I'm their princess. They think of me as royalty."

John can't believe it. Laois gets out and then extends his hand to Evangeline. She steps out and some of the younger bystanders touch her hair and arms. The older lady takes her by the hand and leads her away and the crowd follows. John jumps out of the jeep to stop them and Laois steps in front of him. "No..."

"What do you mean NO? Where are they taking her?" he asked looking at Evangeline laughing and walking with the woman chatting away.

"They will clean her up and feed her. Trust me McBain she's like the Queen of England to them."

John scowls still not trusting Laois. Looking around he sees how well hidden this village is. The trees are large and branches stretch into each other even preventing them from being spotted from the air. 

Laois watches him. "We need to talk."  
"We do..." John says looking back at him.  
"Follow me"

John walks behind him down the path, he sees Evangeline disappear in a cottage. He follows Laois into the one across the road. Coming up the wooden steps he enters and sees 3 soldiers manning what looks to be a cb radio and two large computers with tracking maps on the screen. Laois drops his gun belt and throws his other weapon on the table. John puts his gun back in his pants unaware he'd been holding it tightly since the gunfight. Following Laois to the back he sees the glares of the other men and understands it. In order to survive out here visitors are limited and always subject to scrutiny.

Going to the dark room Laois sits down at the table and John takes a seat in front of him.  
"Agent McBain, I understand you are in love with the princess."  
"I'm in love with Evangeline. She isn't your princess." he replies looking him in the eye.  
"On the contrary she is, and I need you to get your mind around that in order for you to understand what is happening to the people of Leros and why we need her"

John sits back and huffs "I want let you use her for your revolution Laois. I will defend her with my life. 

Laois nods and reaches to the counter behind him to retrieve a leather bound folder. John watches as he shuffles through photos and grabs a large glossy throwing it up on the table.

The picture is of two 17 year old twin boys with their arms around each other in a brotherly hug. They are smiling warmly in the camera, both with dark olive skin and wavy black hair. John looks up at Laois and frowns. "Who are these kids?"

"My brothers." He says looking at him.  
"Why are you showing them to me?"

"They are victims of Montego and the experiments on this island. The lobotomy performed on them killed one and left the other wearing a diaper for the rest of his life. I do this for them McBain. I know your pain of having Christina…I mean Evangeline ripped from your life and tortured. I know how driven you are to protect her and make the horrors that man inflicted on her go away. But if you really want to help her then you need to destroy that man, because what he's done to her can't just be undone by your love. He had her for two years McBain and she is in constant danger of him pulling her back to him."

John looks down at the pictures. "She has her memory." He said dryly.

"She does but that doesn't mean she doesn't have her programming. He's crazy about your lady and from what I hear he's already terrorized half this island looking for her. He got to her in your country, plucked her away in the night. He could come for her again when you least expect it. The only way to keep her safe is to destroy him once and for all."

John closes his eyes and swallows. What this man was telling him was tearing at his gut. He had to get Evangeline away and safe, but this animal may never stop pursuing her. He couldn't have her ripped from him again. He wouldn't survive it.

"What do you propose?" he asked weakly.

"Jake…the one you call Christian. He's the key. The man is Laredo's right hand and can get us everything we need to destroy him. The princess is Jakes obsession he's shot men for staring at her too long. He trusts her and would never harm her. Send her back to him. Send her back into that Palace so that we can get Panther."

John rubs his jaw and sighs. "Send her in and then what? How long before we strike?"  
"24 hours is our timeline. Once she's in and Jake is on our side he can disarm the security and get rid of the guards on some errand or another leaving the Palace vulnerable. We can move and take down the remaining guards and seize Laredo. With the evidence in Panther your government would be more than willing to dispose of Laredo secretively and overthrow the monarchy. It's my people only hope."

"When do you want to do this?" he asked still not sure if he should agree.

"Tomorrow morning we turn her loose. We'll have her contact the Palace and say she escaped. Then we move. I have state of the art equipment and we can track her every move."

Before John could respond a light tap is at the door. Laredo yells for the person to enter. The older woman appears and she smiles at John but speaks to him in Greek.

"She says the princess wants to see you…" Laois says.

John looks at him and then the woman nodding and rises. Before following her out he looks back. "Tomorrow, we move. I will tell Evangeline." 

Laois nods "Thank you McBain."

John walks out and the old woman points to the cottage. He walks across the small dirt road and up the stairs. Opening the door he is welcomed by the soft aroma of lit candles and roasted lamb with spices. Closing the door he sees the feast prepared on the table. The entire cottage is cool and darkly lit by candles only. Beyond the table is a room covered by red, yellow and orange beads.

"Evangeline?" he says confused.

She walks out and his breath stops. She's wearing a hip hugging red, purple, blue skirt which appears to be many layers of sheer scarf's that hang to the floor. The matching halter is short and ribbed with sparkling beads of the same color right under her breast. Her hair is up in a ponytail with a blunt cut bang in the front. He looks at her belly button and flat tummy and admires how beautiful she is.

"What is all this?"

She smiles and walks further into the room jingling from the beading hanging around her hips. "They asked me my heart desire and I told them it was you. I told them that you were my Prince and I have been denied you for over two years. I asked that they set the mood for me to win my Princes heart again" she said smiling coming touching his face affectionately. John looks into her eyes mesmerized.

"I can't believe you did this…."

"Stop talking and kiss me" she said bringing his face to hers. Kissing him deeply and rubbing the stubble on his jaw. He slips his arms around her and holds her tightly. She tastes of wine to him and when he breaks away from her he sees she's already poured it. She smiles and takes him by the hand and sits him down. He looks at the table with all the food laid out and his stomach burns with hunger.

Fixing his plate she smiles at him and lays it in front of him. "It's the custom of the traditional people of Leros that when their men return from battles with the gods that their woman prepare them a feast and wash their feet."

John laughs "So you will be washing my feet?"

"That's not all I will be washing" she says smiling and winking. "Now eat up."

He digs in and she goes and puts two large kettles on the gas stove. Walking out of the room she goes into through the beaded door and he wonders what she's doing.

The food is the best he's had since he arrived on this island. He savored the taste of roasted lamb and potatoes with some kind of rice mixed with vegetables. The bread is hard on the outside but soft and steamy in the middle, butter melts as soon as he applies it giving it a sweet rich taste. Closing his eyes and devouring the food he forgets they're in the middle of hell.

She appears retrieving the kettle and going into the room. Then coming out and doing it again for another large one. They way the place looks and feels makes him feel like he is caught up in another time period.

She moves softly but the sway of her hips makes the tiny bells hanging from them jingle and he can't keep his eyes off her. Finally she comes back and surveys his plate smiling.

"Wow…I didn't know you were this hungry!" she says laughing.

He laughs and reaches for her. He just wants to feel her again. She steps back with her hands on her hips. "Your bath awaits." Grabbing his hand she pulls him from the table.

He walks with her into the room and sees a large wooden tub carved into a raised part of the floor to the corner of the room. He looks to his right and sees a soft thick mattress on the floor with a satin maroon and purple colored comforter and large maroon/purple pillows thrown around it.

She grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Eyeing his chest she runs her hands across it slowly and then kisses his nipple running her tongue around it. He pulls her face up to his and kisses her but she pulls free and starts to undo his pants. He looks over at the steamy water in the makeshift tub. "Are you seriously going to wash my feet?"

She drops his pants and pulls down his boxers. Looking up at him and slowly rising she smiles "You saved my life. Your love for me rescued me from a life of servitude. Allow me this one indulgence of serving you. Let me show you how much I love you too."

He stands before her silent and she leads him to the tub. Climbing in he goes to sit and she stops him. He watches her lather a large sponge and she does a ritualistic bathing of him as he stands in the tub, squeezing suds and water down his body.

Lifting his feet one at a time cleaning them, bathing his calves' thighs and eventually his buttocks and manhood John is overcome by her seduction. He had never had anything like it and he couldn't believe she knew how to do it. 

He wondered what she did for Laredo and if this was their routine. Recalling Laois talk about her programming he swallowed hard. He couldn't allow himself to think of her in that way. When she was done she retrieved a large towel and dried him off, wrapping it around his waist she pulled him over to the mattress on the floor. 

John went to it and lay on his back propped up by his elbows. She smiled at him and reached up to her jeweled barrette freeing her hair from its ponytail, it fell down around her face and pass her shoulders. He had to admit he liked the addition of the bang framing her face seductively.

Reaching behind her she undid the scarf halter and exposed her breast to him. He said nothing and admired her body in the dimly reddish glow of the room. She undid clasps on either side of her hips causing the long layered sheer skirt to drop from her hips.

She lowered and crawled on top of him in a feline maneuver forcing him to lay back at her approach. Lowering her face she licks his lower torso up to his breast running her tongue lightly over and around his nipple. Looking up at him while she does this he feels her hand undo his towel and reach for him. He closes his eyes and she massages his already erect penis. Moaning he now feels her nipples brush his chest as her mouth lowers over his.

Her tongue comes in maneuvers in a seductive snakelike move twisting around his tongue making his breath short. He grabs her hair with his left hand forcing her head back and moving his tongue from her mouth to her chin then attacking her neck. She arches her back and releases the hold she has on his penis spreading her legs and now straddling him.

Breaking from his hold she forces him back to the bed with her hand. He looks up at her and smiles as she lifts and grabs him directing him into her. His eyes roll as soon as she slides down on his now throbbing penis and he instinctively grabs her hips. 

Evangeline rocks back and forth and he can't believe that he has her again. His overwhelming since of commitment and joy for them being together makes her lovemaking powerful. She places her hands on his chest and lifts up and down on him with quick frantic thrusts and he cries out from pleasure. Opening his eyes he sees her head lowered and her hair prevents him from seeing her face. She bounces in his lap and his toes curl as he now grips the sheet trying to prevent the desperate need to explode underneath her.

Hearing her moaning as loudly as he is his resistance weakens and he lets go inside of her.

Still unaware of his defeat she rocks back and forth on him letting go of her orgasm too. Collapsing to his chest he brings both arms up and squeezes her lovingly. "I love you so much Van."

She pants and can't find her breath. Her hair stuck to her sweat soaked face she struggles to breathe. Rising from his lap gently, she lies next to him and kisses his chest. "I love you too John..."

He looks up at the wooden ceiling and thinks of what Laois wants her to do. How can he send her back to that madman? What if something happens to her? As if reading his mind she runs her hand over his chest. "I want to help these people John. Please let me do this."

He rubs her back and kisses her forehead. "Okay baby…." He says hating himself for agreeing to it. In that moment as she drifted to sleep in his arms he made another vow. Before he took her home he would kill Laredo nice and slow for ever laying a hand on her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Killing Him Softly: Going back to Hell**

by tarskeewee08

Jake walked into the fishing hut screaming at his men in Greek. They'd just missed her and now according to his sources the rebels had her and the agent. Turning over the small wooden table he fought the urge to pull his gun and shoot the first person he saw. His panic over failing her and not protecting her was making him crazy with desperation.

"Sir, we found three of our men several miles from him. They are all dead." his guard said timidly.  
"Where did you find them?"  
"Off the road, apparently they gave chase and the driver was shot the other men seem to have died in the accident."  
"And the others?"  
"We don't know they may be deeper in the forest."

Jake sighed deeply and scanned the hut. "This is where she called from. What was he doing to her? Was he working with the rebels?" his head started to hurt. And squeezed his eyes shut from the piercing pain that shot through his temples.

Images of being in prison and arguing with a John over a Natalie flashed in his head. He was so angry over this cop sleeping with his wife? Wife? He had a wife?

The men in the room watched him concerned as he bent over holding his head. "Sir are you okay!"

Jake yelled for them all to clear out in Greek and they left abruptly. He went to the sofa and plopped down then bent over and put his head in his lap. He saw himself speaking to Christina behind bars. She wanted to help him. She looked different. He called her Evangeline.

Yelling out from pain his body began to shake. Images of being in a cell and hearing Christina scream in terror as she was being dragged pass him flashed before his eyes. Seeing himself strapped to a table with a metal helmet and needles in his head terrified him. He could see Christina screaming and begging for mercy as the same thing was being placed on her head.

What the hell did this all mean? When did he get married? How did John betray him with his wife? Why did he think Christina was Evangeline? He heard Laredo's voice in his head speak of his mission. He heard him tell him his responsibility to serving his command and protecting his cousin Christina. His body began to shake and he fought the urge to vomit. The truth was so close. But these flashes of strange images and names were making him paranoid. He only knew one thing. He and Christina were in danger and Laredo and John were responsible.

Slowly rising with his eyes squinted he struggled to catch his breath. He heard his guards calling for him and slowly opened his eyes. Lifting from the couch slowly and walking to the door he walked out into the evening air. "Where are they?" he asked angrily.

"It's the rebel's sir, they have her and there is no way we can reach in her in that forest. It's too dense to cover and it'll be nightfall soon." the man said in Greek.

Jake nodded. He was so weak from the latest visions that he needed to get back to the Palace and regroup. Tomorrow at dawn they will head out first thing and he would rip this island apart until he found his beloved Christina.

Morning 

John lay behind Evangeline with her pulled closely to him. His right arm bent and supporting his raised head he listened to the soft sounds of her gentle snoring. Her hair was in her face and he didn't bother to move it. It made her more vulnerable and alluring to him. Gently he massaged her stomach and remembered a night of passion with her. He woke her through the night making love to her over and over again. Having her with him like this was the most comforting thing that could have ever happened to him.

Years of dying inside at failing her had left him so emotionally wrecked that joy, love and comfort were foreign emotions to him. It was like learning to walk again. Slowly his cold black heart had warmed and pumped with hope of a life with her. He was alive.

Hearing a knock at the cabin door he looked back toward the entrance to the room covered by multicolored beads that sparkled in the morning sun peeping through the windows. Sliding off the satin sheets he grabbed his jeans and slipped into them not bothering to put on underwear. Walking out of the room he moved the beads and stepped into the living area. Hearing the knock again he hurried to the front door to avoid waking his sleeping princess.

As he suspected Laois stood there. "What time is it?"  
Laois pushed past him and came inside. "It's time for you to get her up."  
John saw he was carrying the torn dress she wore when he kidnapped her. "What are you doing with that?"

Laois dropped them on the table "She has to put these back on. She has to be returned in the shape she was when she was taken. I had some of my men retrieve them from Wes's cottage."

"Laois we haven't spoken on how to do this yet. I mean what type of tracking equipment do you have?" John said walking over to the table and sitting down.  
"We can wire her…"  
"No too risky" he snapped.  
"We can give her transistor to communicate with it's the size of a lipstick."  
John shook his head. "Where would she put it? She doesn't have a purse. Laredo will be suspicious of her when she returns, he will search her immediately."

John looked at Laois and saw the truth. He didn't really have any full proof plan to protect her. He was playing this by ear. "She won't be doing this. I can't send her back like this."

"John! Please we have too…." 

Laois and John look up to see Evangeline standing with the maroon satin sheet wrapped around her. Her hair flat hanging on her shoulders and eyes squinted with anger. She was not backing out of this and John couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Van this isn't safe. Wait and let me come up with something." he said desperately.  
She moved into the room holding the sheet tightly and looking at the torn dress she wore to the ball. "We don't have time. By now they know that Christian's men are dead and I'm with the rebels. Every minute I'm away from Laredo, every minute we risk him not trusting me. We have to move now.

John shook his head and Laredo smiled at the beautiful chocolate goddess before him. He saw why both Laredo and McBain were desperate to have her. "Princess we are so grateful for you doing this."

"ENOUGH!" John screamed slamming his hand on the table. "She is not your princess. She's not his wife! She's an attorney for Llanview, Pennsylvania that has been brainwashed for god's sake. Didn't you say yesterday that she still may have some of his programming? Now you come in here with no way for us to effectively track her and no way for us to get into this palace. I won't risk her life!" 

Evangeline smiles softly at her wonderful man. She sees his face red with anger and fear. She completely understands it. He spent 2 years searching for her. He's terrified justifiably so.

"John I can handle Laredo, you are going to have to trust me. We have to get back to our lives, but Christian is entitled to his too. He's the biggest victim in all of this John. He lost so much. Please baby." she said walking to him and putting her hand on his face. 

He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes his heart beating a mile a minute. She pulled his head to her stomach and he raised his arms hugging her by her thighs and hips to him. He was so scared. He had a bad feeling about this. The worst feeling possible. Everything in him said she was in danger and if he let her do this he would loose her again forever. He felt her hand rubbing the back of his head as she clung to the sheet with the other.

"We need to leave in an hour. We'll drop you off in Aldina at the market. My men will shadow you to the Palace gate. Princess you will need Christian to clear the Palace by midnight of the outside guards. Whether they are gone or not that's when we converge on you and will shoot our way in if we have too."

John still buries his face in her and he's crying softly. She looks down at him. "Okay, give us a minute I will be ready." She says sadly

"Nooo….Vangie please….I won't survive it again…" he moans into her.   
"Shhh…" she says pulling free and kneeling to his level. Lifting his face to hers she smiles "No one will take me from you again baby. Trust me; I will fight him all the way. I can do this."

"He got into your head Van, he programmed you. He used your body. How could you risk it all and go back to him?"

"I risk everything for us John. I can't be whole if Laredo gets away with this. I can't live with myself if I don't help Christian you know that."

"I do" he says sadly.

She smiled and stood up dropping the sheet he looked at her naked body and before touching her she reached behind him and grabbed the torn dress. He watched her put it on and pick up the sheet heading back to the room. He sat back in the chair and could see her retrieve her panties and put them on too through the beaded door to the other room. He couldn't believe he was letting her do this. His heart was breaking all over again.

She came back into the room and her hair was somewhat disheveled. "Okay baby, get dressed. We need to go." She said tossing him the remainder of his clothes and holding his shoes. He got dressed quickly and avoided her eyes. If he looked in her eyes he would loose his nerve and force her to stay with him. 

They walked out and found Laois and all his men gathered and waiting. John didn't see the women and children and was aware that they all were peeking from separate windows in the village. Laois looked at Evangeline in the tattered dressed and smiled approvingly and John felt his jealous rage boil in him. Grinding his teeth he climbed in the jeep after her and pulled her to him. They drove through the woods to the clearing and a small boxed shaped car waited for them. Laois got out, John and Evangeline followed him.

Walking over to the car Laois looked at them "John we will take her to Aldina and drop her off in the market at a designated alley. Christina you will have to make it to someone to call for help. You have to be desperate and hysterical and keep evoking the Montego name. The entire Island knows of your kidnapping so many people will be upon you quickly, you have to be convincing. If you can't reach Jake or have troubles go through Marcela."

Evangeline nodded and got in the back. John went around and got in the passenger side. He told Evangeline to get down in the back. They drove the rest of the way to the marketplace in silence. John almost stopped the mission twice but resisted. Going through the small streets he kept his head lowered so no one could see his face. Laois turned down a back road and took some alleyways until he arrived at a secure spot. Stopping the car and turning it off, he looked at John.

John sighed and looked back "Baby we're here."  
Evangeline lifted and smiled weakly "Okay"  
John looked her in the eye "Tell them you escaped when we were sleep and convinced a villager to bring you to market. He was too fearful to bring you to the Palace. We are coming for you and Christian at midnight. Make sure you have security gone. If you don't we're coming anyway."

Evangeline nodded and leaned forward. She kissed John lightly on the lips and his heart burned with sorrow at letting her go again. Laois opened his door and pulled back the seat. Evangeline broke the kiss and slid over and out the car. John stayed inside because if he moved he would stop her.

They sat back in the shadows watching her walk down the alley. As she neared the entrance of the alley she grabbed her stomach and used the wall to support her the rest of the way. Coming out of the alley she collapsed completely and several people went to her immediately. John watched as they picked her up and carried her away. He looked at Laois. "If something happens to her…"

"If something happens to her I will help you kill him John. I promise you that."

John nodded. He didn't really care for the endorsement he would kill him anyway.

The Palace

"Where is she dammit!" Laredo growled delivering a crushing slap across his face. Jake stumbled back some form the force of the blow but made no move to defend himself!"

"I told you to have her with me before sundown! I want my Christina!" he shouted in Greek.

A knock at the door interrupted the attack. A guard appeared. "We've found her!" the man said excitedly.

Laredo and Jake both turned around shocked.  
"What!" Laredo shouted  
"Where? When?" Jake shouted louder.  
"She's being brought from Aldina, she collapsed in the streets of the market place. Apparently she escaped."

Laredo frowned "Aldina?"  
"Yes sir…she will be here any minute."  
Jake felt his stomach clench. He didn't want her in the Palace. He wanted to find her on his own and get her off this island so he could kill Laredo and John. "Why wasn't I notified of this!" he hissed.

"I am sorry sir." the guard said lowering his head.  
"Never mind that!" Laredo said excitedly "They have found my Christina, that's what's important."

Jake watched him race out of the door and rubbed his face that still stung from his attack. He could taste blood in his mouth. His Christina was back. He would have to get her alone to find out where this John person was and sneak her out of this Palace. The images of the torture at the hands of Laredo were now more vivid than the ones of this phantom wife. His rage and need for revenge was what motivated him. The only thing that held him back was his need to protect her.

He would find a way to do both.

One Hour Later

Jake stood next to Laredo on the curved driveway watching the car approach with Christina. He wanted to greet her first but as soon as the car stopped Laredo was at the door pulling it open. Jake watched him reach inside and pull out a weakened looking Christina. She opened her eyes and looked at Laredo bursting into tears. He grabbed her face and kissed her tears and mouth. They spoke at once in Greek of missing each other. Laredo scooped her in his arms. Jake saw her lay her head on his chest. She opened her eyes and looked at him and a strange look flashed over her face. As soon as he saw it, it disappeared and she kept clinging to Laredo.

He carried her up the stairs and Jake went to the guard. "What happened?"  
"We got a call saying she collapsed in the street sir. She cried the entire time in the car and kept saying she wanted you. She wouldn't tell us what happened or where her captors were. She just asked for you."

Jake nodded and told them to beef up security around the entire perimeter. He would have to get to Christina, something about this whole thing didn't sit well with him.

(Evangeline's POV)

Laredo carried me all the way up the stairs. I cringed in his arms. The tears on my face were real. Being with him now terrified me. I shook with fear at the memories of the things he's done to me in this bedroom. God help me I want to do this but I am loosing my nerve with each step he takes. I want him dead for what he did to me and Chris. 

Dead.

"Christina…baby I am so glad you are okay" he said lowering me to the bed.  
"Laredo it was so horrible, he kept trying to tell me we knew each other. He kept trying to trick me." I said trying to be believable.

"Shhh…" he said sroking my face. Slowly he lowered his face to mine and kissed me. I fought the urge to gag as his cold nasty tongue slipped into my mouth. His hands traveled over my body squeezing my breast and I knew these weren't love caresses but his attempt to search me for bugs or anything indicating I was setting him up. I winced as he squeezed my breast roughly but allowed his disgusting exploration.

Finally letting me go he looked into my face "Did you have any dreams or visions?" he asked looking into my eyes to see the truth.

"Dreams? Nightmares about not seeing you again." I said hoping to sound believable.

He studies my face and I force more tears to come. "Laredo I saw people killed I saw those horrible rebels kill your people. I was so scared."

I see him soften as if he trusts me more "I'm so sorry Christina. I will send Marcela in right away to clean you up. I swear to you that the men responsible for this will pay with their lives."

I nod and he turns to leave "I want to see Jake" I say weakly.  
He stops and looks at me suspiciously "Why?"  
Sitting up on my elbows I put on an innocent face. "He's my cousin, I want to see him to let him know that I'm okay."

Laredo smiles evilly. "In due time, first clean up and get ready for me. I've missed you and I want to celebrate your return."

He watches for my reaction and I know the one he wants "Of course husband. Whatever you say" I say smiling sweetly at him.

He nods and walks out. Falling back on my pillow I grimace. Oh god Christian come to me. Please. I need your help.


	14. Chapter 14

**Killing Him Softly: The Angel Figerine**

by tarskeewee08

Jake sees Laredo come out of the room and heads to him. "How is she?"   
Laredo looks up at him and frowns. "She's tried and confused what do you think?"  
"I need to see her" he says walking toward the room.  
Laredo grabs his arm and stops him. "No! I want her rested and cleaned up. He looks up to see Marcela and calls to her over speaking in Greek telling her to see to his Christina. Jake pulls his arm out of his grip. "I need to know where they took her!"

Laredo looks him up and down. "I told you in due time. First I need to spend sometime with my wife. Get some men to Aldina and have them do a sweep. Check out her story thoroughly.

Jake frowns at him. "What? What does that mean check out her story?"  
"Do as you're told and stop with all these damn questions! What is wrong with you?" Laredo growled stepping into Jake's face.  
He bows his head obediently "Yes sir" he says then turns and walks away.

Laredo watches him retreat. He needed to get to his Panther room and make some calls. He wasn't so sure that the agent would have let her escape. If she or Christian were regaining their memory reprogramming would need to take place immediately. He would summon his doctors to the Palace.

(Evangeline's POV)

The door slowly opens and I sit up on the bed immediately. Seeing Marcela enter I sigh a breath of relief. "Marcela" I say timidly.

She smiles at me and hurries to my bed. "Princess, I am so glad you decided to help us."  
I look at her and nod. Throwing my feet over the bed I get up go to her and hug her tightly. It feels good to be around someone familiar "Have you seen Jake? Is he near by?"  
"Montego sent him away."  
"What!" I exclaim  
She nods. "He told him to go back to Aldina and check out your story."  
I walk away from her and pace the room. She looks me up and down and I know I must look a sight in the torn gown I have on.

"Let me run your bath and get you changed." She says heading to the bathroom.  
"No, I don't want to get changed for him. I need to find Jake. I need to explain the danger we're in."

She looks at me sweetly. "Princess, it may be hours before he returns. You need to go through the motions to keep Prince Montego calm. He sent me in here to fix you up, please. It's imperative that we keep up appearances."

I chew on my bottom lip and think about what she says. How in the hell can I stall Laredo and keep him off me until I can get to Christian. Hugging myself I think about the many nights I let him abuse me and thought we were making love. Reflecting on it now makes my skin crawl. "Okay Marcela, but promise me you will find Jake and tell him that I need to see him immediately. Promise me!"

She touched my arm. "Yes I promise"  
I watch her go into the bathroom to run my bath. Going to the window in my suite I see that the latch is bolted down. He must have tightened everything secure since the ball. Feeling my heartbeat quicken I touch the latch and fear takes hold of me. Christian please come to me so I can tell you the truth and we can get out of here. God help us.

Laois Village

"McBain if you don't stop pacing I'm going to go nuts!" Laois says watching John walk back and forth in front of him.  
John stops and scowls at him. "I don't like this. I think we should set up post closer to the Palace. We're too far from her."

Laois shakes his head. "We have to stay away. We don't want to risk running into Jake before she tells him the truth."

"Fuck it I can't do this!" John shouts and heads for the door. Laois picks up his gun. "Stop right there!" he shouts.  
John turns around and sees the gun leveled at him. "Oh so you want to take it there?" he said in a low angry voice.  
"I need you to calm down I know you're worried about her but she's inside now. We have to play this out." he said un-cocking the gun and lowering it.

John stood there looking at him. "I can't sit here for 12 hours and wait patiently not knowing what's going on."  
Laois nodded. "Marcela is supposed to check in with us at 1:30. She will give us an update. Be patient McBain if something was wrong we would have heard it by now."

John rubbed the anxiety out of his jaw. How could he have let her go? What had he done? Pacing again he worried about Evangeline and how far things would go today in order for her to help to Christian. God help him if he lays one hand on her.

The Palace

Jake stood outside the Palace gates talking to his guard. He received word that she appeared from an alley out of nowhere. A witness saw two men in a yellow boxed shape car leaving that alley 30 minutes later. Jake told the guard to keep that information to himself and not to report it to Laredo. He turned and looked back at the Palace.

He needed to talk to Christina. He needed to find out why she was allowed to return. He was afraid for her. If Laredo discovered something was amiss she would definitely be in trouble.

(Evangeline's POV)

Coming out of the bathroom in my long black silk robe I look up to see Laredo sitting in the chaise lounge chair with his legs crossed and hands folded. His green eyes were fixed on me and he reminded me of a snake ready to pounce on his prey.

"Hey" I say shakily  
"Christina you look beautiful as always." he said looking me up and down.  
"Thank you husband"  
"Come to me"

I walk slowly across the marble floor my robe blowing lightly at my feet. I've brushed my hair flat and my bang covers the top part of my forehead hiding the tension in the upper part of my face.

Stopping in front of him he sits up and runs his hand from my lower thigh slowly to my hip. My entire body tenses at the calculated move and he looks up into my eyes as he caresses me. Taking his hand to the belt on my robe he pulls at the tie and it falls open to reveal my nightgown that stops at my thigh above my knee. He sits back and looks at my body.

"Did he touch you?" he asks in a cold voice  
"No, of course not?"  
"How did you escape?"  
"I waited until he and the rebels were asleep and I ran through the forest for hours. Coming on a small cottage I met a villager and told him who I was. I begged him to take me to a phone to call you again. He was too fearful but agreed to take me to Aldina. We got to the alley in the marketplace and he let me go. I ran as quick as I could for help."

Laredo listened to my story expressionless and I could feel my hands shake lightly as I spoke to him. He sat back up and put his hands between my knees forcing my legs apart. My eyes grew big with the knowledge of what he was about to do. He did this when he wanted to initiate sex. That's the one thing I couldn't do with him. I just couldn't give myself to him again. I wouldn't survive it.

Stepping back I smiled sweetly. "Where's Jake?"  
He stood up angry. "Why do you step away from me?"  
I look at him surprised. "That was not my intent Laredo I swear. I just….I'm just so tense from this whole ordeal. I was so frightened of never seeing you again."

He rises and walks to me standing close. I look up into his handsome cruel face. He lips curl up into an evil smile. "Take off your clothes Christina now!"   
"Did I do something to offend you?" I ask innocently recalling the type of responses he preferred.

"Take off your clothes!" he shouted in my face making me jump.

I nod and drop my robe. He watches me intensely for the slightest hesitation. I think of John and his words. He was right….how could I sacrifice to the man who destroyed my life. I hear Laredo's voice in my head telling me that my name is Christina Pandeli and my body begins to shake. I know he can see me tremble because he's now wearing an amused look on his face. Crossing my arms I pull at the hem of my nightgown with both hands and lift it above my head, leaving me in my panties and nothing else.

Laredo moves my hair from my shoulder and the slides his finger down the contour of my collar bone to my breast. I remain frozen and keep my eyes on his. "I thought you were beautiful the first day I saw you." He says in a low husky lustful voice.

"I remember, in Monte Carlo." I say resisting the urge to slap his hand away that now is squeezing my left breast.

"No….in Statesville" he says chuckling squeezing my breast harder.

I gasp and step back forcing him to let go of his hold on me. "What?" I say visibly shocked. Instinctively I cover my breast. He glares at me and his emerald eyes blaze with anger.

"You are no longer my Christina! You're that haughty attorney again that pushed past me in that prison without even acknowledging my presence."

"Laredo I don't know what you are talking about." I say stepping back.  
He steps toward me. "Yes you do. Do you think I'm stupid? I knew the truth the minute you stepped back from my touch. My Christina has never, NEVER turned from me. It was the core of her programming. It's not possible."

"I am Christina, I swear it. You sound like that strange man telling me I was someone else. It's not true, you know me!" I say taking another step backward.

Laredo lets go an evil laugh and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I swallow hard and feel the most vulnerable I've ever felt in my life. I remember the first time they put that helmet on my head, he was in the room. I didn't recall that detail until now. This man was a monster. Oh god!

Turning I run into the bathroom and swiftly he catches me by the arm and pulls me to him forcefully. Grabbing me around my waist he held me from behind and I'm frozen with terror. Taking his other hand he places it gently on my throat and I feel his fingers tighten.

"Please don't." I say softly.  
Feeling him grind on me and his hand travel to my breast and I think of what he could do to me now. Fighting the urge to vomit I work hard to gather my strength. It will be over 10 hours before John gets here and Chris is off somewhere. I'm helpless.

"God even now with you fighting me my need for you clouds my judgment. I should snap your neck and be done with you once and for all. But I am in love with Christina and trust me Evangeline you will be her again."

The threat is enough to make me fight and I swing my arms backwards trying to reach his face. He dodges my move and tightens his grip on my throat forcing my hands to his fingers desperate to stop him. Leaning into my ear he mockingly taunts me. "Before I break you, we will have some fun."

Dropping his hand he grabs my arm pinning it roughly behind my back and drags me kicking and screaming back to the bed.

Outside the Palace 

Jake sees two black limos pull up to the gates and frowns. He walks over to the limos and the window rolls down. The beaded eyed man that peers out at him with a pointed nose and thick coca cola bottle glasses makes him shiver. He immediately recognizes his face as the doctor that did the experimentations.

He hears Christina's cries. He remembers her looking over to him and screaming Christian help me. Then a flood gate of emotions hit him and he remembers Natalie, Antonio, Mama, Llanview, Statesville, Evangeline, John. Shaking his head the doctor frowns.

"We're here to see Montego. He wants us to examine the princess."

Jake looks at the car and frowns.

"Examine?" he says weakly. The flood of memories having him fighting for breath.  
"Yes let us through!" The doctor snaps.  
Christian nods and steps back. He holds his head while the long limos pass. His guard walks over to him. "Sir are you okay? You look green." he asked him in Greek.

He realizes what danger Evangeline is in but finds himself paralyzed. He makes no move to save her. Shaking his head, he wheezes and grabs the guard arm. "Get a car to take me up to the Palace. Get it now!" he says bending over.

The guard takes off to get the car. Christian now feeling tears come down his face has to get to Evangeline, he has to fight this hold on him that prevents him from fighting back.  
The car pulls around and he jumps in. He has to get to Evangeline now.

(Evangeline's POV)

"No! Please let me go!" I scream as he throws me on the bed.  
He comes on after me and puts his almost 300 pounds of weight on me. I scream as loud as I can and feel his nails scratch me as he yanks at my underwear. Oh god he will rape me if I don't do something now. Looking to my left I see a angel figurine he bought me in Italy and I try to free my arm that's pinned under me to reach it. He is licking my faces and trying to get his belt undone on his pants. Forcing my legs apart with his knees I cry in pain. "Laredo please god…don't do this!"

He looks in m face at my tears coming down. "Why did you let him into your head? Why did you let him take you from me!" he says pulling his pants down and reaching under him to grab his penis.

I shake my head back and forth. "Please…please don't hurt me. I will do whatever you say but don't do this to me. I've been through so much. God please!" I say tears streaming down my face. "If you love Christina then don't destroy parts of me like this. Don't do this to me!" I whimper trying to reach him.

He pushes his way into me and stops. My words having some affect. He stares into my eyes and I see a hint of compassion. Rising off me he puts his penis back in his pants and I scramble away. My heart is pounding in my chest. I pull the pillow over me to shield my nakedness and cry.

He sits on the edge of the bed with his back to me. "I want my Christina back and I will have her. It's the only reason I showed you mercy. I won't have an image in your head of me raping you conflicting with Christina's love."

I look at him appalled. He's completely mad. I reach to my right and grab the Angel figurine. I will bust him over the head if he comes to me again. He turns and looks at me.

"I will have her back!" he snaps.

Laois Village

"Sir Marcela is on the line" A rebel soldier says running into the cabin out of breath.  
John and Laois jumped up from the table and followed him out. They ran to the cabin desperate for news on her.

Rushing in Laois snatched the radio handle from one of his men and speaks into it. "Marcela! What's going on?"

"Laois, you have to get here. I think he has already attacked her. He has doctors that just arrived! Oh god I couldn't help her. Everything is happening so fast."

John's heart starts pounding. Attacked her? Doctors? No god no…

"Why do you think she was attacked?" Laois asked looking up at John who is now breathing hard and red in the face. His hands are clenched into fists and Laredo knows that within minutes he will bolt and head to the Palace.

"I heard her screaming and begging. I couldn't get to her in the suite and before I could reach you I saw the limos arrive with the doctors. They went straight to Panther!"

"Where is Laredo now?"   
"He's with her. I don't know how much time we have Laois. Jake isn't here yet, please hurry this is my fault for encouraging her. She needs help!" Marcela said her voice cracking.

"On our way….over!" Laois throws the radio receiver onto the counter and looks at John sadly. "I'm sorry. I will take every man I have right now and go full steam into the Palace"

John runs his hands through his hair. His mind is racing with images of her being raped and brutalized. His vision is blurred with rage and tears. He walks back and forth and tries to recall his training. He tries to figure out the best way to get to her before she is killed or worse brainwashed and tortured again.

He looks at Laois. "The Palace…there has to be secret passageways something."

Laois walks over to the table and unrolls the map. "We've studied it but we can't find anything."

John goes over and looks at the map. He traces the outer perimeter to the lower veranda. An entire section is missing and unmarked. "Where did you get this map?"

"Its public record at our clerk office. It had to be submitted to make sure that the renovations after a fire years ago were up to code."

John shakes his head. "Well they submitted what they wanted. When I took her from the suite there were guard voices around this perimeter…here…and here…" he says pointing.

"I couldn't figure out how they got to us so quick. This has to be an entrance. We can take the back path through the forest and come up around here. Then we will scale the fence and go straight in. They won't be expecting us so soon. If they are we will have to act quickly with as much manpower as possible."

Laois nods. "Let's go..."  
John forces his fear and guilt over what is happening to his lady aside. He had to remain calm to save her life. He had to keep it together. But once inside the Palace he will deal with Laredo once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Killing Him Softly: Satan's Lair**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you destroy my life?" I ask really wanting to know what I could have done to warrant this kind of cruelty.

"You did this to yourself. Inserting yourself in a situation you had nothing to do with. You were the one hell bent on freeing Christian Vega!" Laredo said rising from the bed looking at me. I held the king sized pillow close making sure to shield my nakedness.

"Neither I nor Chris deserved this. You're an evil man!" I shouted at him.

He laughed. "You didn't seem to mind the past six months you lay next to me begging for my attention." He sneered.

I looked at him disgusted. I felt as if he slapped me across the face. Holding the figurine in my hand I wondered how I could get close and crack his skull with it. He watched me and shook his head slowly. 

"Evangeline…when I heard of your meddling I ordered you murdered, but fate intervened and saved your life. I was visiting my father Carlo Hesser one day when you breezed past me. I don't think you ever looked up but I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You were the most remarkably beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

I can't believe what he's saying. Is he serious? "I never met you…."

"Your arrogance and aloofness made me invisible to you. But I made up my mind right then and there to have you. You need to be grateful for my interest, if I wasn't you would be dead now."

I felt the hairs on my arm stand up and tears well my eyes. I can't believe this creature was able to have access to me. I remember some of the horrific nights alone on that ship crying for my family and crying for John, all because this animal decided to play god. I wanted him dead. I wanted to be the one to do it.

As if reading my mind he folded his arms and glared at me. "I want you to get dressed you have visitors."

I frown at him and remain silent. He walks over to the chaise lounge and watches me. Slowly I rise putting the figurine under the comforter. I'll put on clothes and plan my escape. I'll find away to get even. He watches me as I pick up my robe and underwear holding the pillow to me. His eyes reveal the truth. One of us would not survive this night.

Jake's jeep pulls up to the front of the Palace and he sees the limos already parked. Why had he allowed them to come? What was wrong with him? Inside he waged a private war, he didn't know what was real anymore. The only thing he was sure of is that Christina or Evangeline was in grave danger. It was up to him to save her.

Jumping from the jeep he raced inside the Palace which seemed deathly quiet. Turning he headed for the stairs and felt someone grab his arm. Looking over he saw it was Marcela and she put a finger to his lip silencing him. Taking his hand she led him down the opposite hall into a study.

Going into the study Jake snatched his hand away clearly aggravated. "What's going on Marcela?"

The young maid stared at him scared to death. She was unsure if she could trust him or not. But the screams coming from that suite earlier made her desperate. Laredo hadn't exited yet and she didn't know what was happening to the Princess behind those closed doors.

"Mister Jake…it's the princess she's in trouble" Marcela says weakly.  
Jake grabs her arms. "Where is she? Do they have her?"  
She looks up at him confused. "They?"  
"The doctors!" he snaps.  
"No….but Laredo has…."

Before she can say more a blaring alarm goes off outside and they both jump surprised.

Minutes Earlier

John scales down the fence with 35 other men coming in from all different sides. They aren't on the property for more than a minute before alarms are triggered that weren't there earlier.

He holds his assault rifle and heads to the edge of the Palace where the secret entrance should be. Coming up they run into several guards, he and Laois drop and start firing. They hear gunfire from behind them and John could swear a bullet swiped past his head.

Laois men cover them and fire back. John sees the guards falling and gets up running to the edge of the property. They round the corner and are greeted with more gunfire. Opening fire back John sees the side door ajar where some of the guards are coming out of. That was there way in.

(Evangeline's POV)

Pulling on my shirt disgusted that I had to dress in front of him I hear a blaring alarm go off. Laredo jumps up shocked and looks toward the window that John kidnapped me out of. He's temporarily distracted so I run for the door. Opening it I hear him screaming my name and coming after me. I don't dare look back and I run for the stairwell. I see Marcela and Christian run into the foyer and I open my mouth to scream but feel a crushing blow from the back of my head making everything go black.

Jake and Marcela run into the foyer. Unbeknownst to them Evangeline is at the foot of the stairs about to alert them to her impending danger, but Laredo reaches her and delivers a blow to the back of her head. He drags her into the shadows.

"What the hell is going on?" Marcela says loudly over the blaring alarm.  
"I added an alarm after the kidnapping." Jake says grabbing his gun and checking his clip.

Marcela grabs his arm. "No, it's my cousin…..I called him."  
Jake glares at her "You what!"  
"I called him. The rebels are here to help. You have to get them the code to Panther."  
"I have to get to Evangeline!" he snaps heading for the stairs.  
"Jake! Please! We have to get to Panther!" she shouts after him.

Jake runs up the stairs two at a time and sees the door to the suite and the end of the hall open. He races that way with his gun up.

John enters the Palace after shooting three guards surprised by their advances. He'd never killed so many men in his life and was repulsed by it. But his need to find her drove him forward. He went into Satan's lair determined to face the devil and save his angel.

Jake rushed into the room and saw they were gone. Marcela was on his heels now. He turned and looked at her "Where did he take her?"  
Her eyes got big. "The doctors! He had to have taken her to the basement"   
Jake pushed her aside and ran from the room coming out into the hall he headed for the far stairwell to the back.

(Evangeline POV)

Opening my eyes my head pounds and I yell out in pain. I focus my vision and try to see what is going on. Oh god I'm tied down. I'm tied down on a gurney again. Turning my head I see Laredo talking to a doctor and two guards. He's yelling about the breech and getting the rebels out of his Palace. The guards nod and race out. He tells the doctor to administer enough of the drug to wipe out my memory altogether. They can reprogram me later on the ship.

"NO!" I scream and all the men turn and look at me.   
Another doctor in the room comes over from the left and touches my arm. He tells me to be quiet in Greek"  
Laredo smiles and winks at me.  
"No! God please help me!" I shout. The doctor talking to Laredo pats him on the back and tells him he will handle it.  
I look at the doctor on my left desperate for compassion. "Please…please let me go!" I whimper.

He smiles and shakes his head no.

John comes into the main foyer with Laois close behind. Marcela sees them from the top of the stairs and screams at them "Up here quick! Laredo has her in the basement. We may already be too late."

John takes off and runs up the stairs desperate to get to Evangeline. I hear more gunfire from the rebels and Montego's guards. I hear the loud blare of the alarm, but none of them are as loud as the pounding sound of my heart. Coming up the stairs I see the pretty young woman and her face is streaked with tears. Oh god where is my Vangie? "Where is she!" I shout over all the noise.

She takes off to the stairwell and we head after her.

(Evangeline's POV)

Laredo turns to leave as the doctor is filling up the needle. The other doctor is popping my arm to get the vein up. Then the door kicks in and I see Christian. He looks at me and then Laredo. I try to struggle but the doctor holds me back. "NO!" I scream.

The doctor who has the needle races to my side and shoves the needle into my arm roughly and I feel the hot liquid come into my veins. Crying I look up into the doctors face as I see his head explode from gunfire then everything goes black again.

Jake comes in and sees the experiment about to begin on Evangeline. Laredo looks at him shocked and he raises the gun to kill the bastard as he hears Evangeline scream. Turning he sees the doctor inserting a needle in her arm. Firing he shoots the doctor in the head. He then shoots the other doctor who falls dead over her.

Laredo grabs his arm and tries to get the gun from him. Christian glared at him and struggled for the gun, then he heard his name being called. His real name.

"Christian!" John shouts seeing him and Laredo fighting over the gun. He sees Evangeline blacked out on the table. Christian looks at him surprised and somewhat relieved to see a familiar face and the gun goes off.

Christian takes the shot in the stomach and looks at John shocked. He remembers everything in that moment and a sense of profound sadness grips him as he falls over. Holding his stomach he tries to keep his life from slipping out of him. He didn't want to die.

Laredo shook Christian off him and raised the gun smiling aiming at John. Before Laois or anyone could respond John opened fire with his assault rifle and blew him into shreds.  
He kept firing long after Laredo was dead.

Laois grabbed his arm trying to stop him but John kept firing blowing up vials and beakers containing all kinds of poison to torture innocent people. The gun clicked empty and John kept pulling the trigger firing nothing.

Laois shakes him out of it and John comes too and sees the scene. Dropping the gun he runs to Evangeline who still has the needle sticking out of her arm. He gently removes it and grabs her. She's out cold. Chris on the floor is bleeding heavily and rises, looking up at them from the floor he wheezes "Is she alive!"

John looks down and shakes his head yes.  
"Thank god" he says weakly.  
Laois goes to him and sees the wound is fatal. "We have to get you some help."  
Christian shakes his head sadly. "Just get her out of here. I don't want her coming too and seeing me like this."

Laois looks at the man he saw as violent assassin and realized he was as much of a victim as his brothers were. Chris sweating more now grimaced in pain. "The code to Panther is 73437" then he slipped into unconsciousness.

John picks Evangeline up off the table crying and walks out of the room not sure if Chris is dead or alive but desperate to find someone way to help her and keep her from slipping away from again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Killing Him Softly: Back at Home**

by tarskeewee08

8 weeks Later

John walked down the quiet corridor with flowers in his hands. He passed a nun and smiled sweetly at her. Today was a good day. It was a great day. He got a call from the nuns saying Evangeline spoke and asked for him.

The first week back from Greece she was in a coma from the toxins in her blood, the government allowed him to bring her to Llanview for treatment. The media frenzy over her miraculous resurrection flooded the small town with news crews from all over the world. Nora, Bo, Lisa, Layla, Uncle Clay, Mike, Marcie, Todd, Natalie, Antonio and any one else that knew her was at the hospital when she was flown in. They bombarded him with questions but it was a matter of national security so he gave them an extremely watered down version of her kidnapping and captivity.

Her family was so grateful for him rescuing her they entrusted him with her care. John slept at her bedside every night talking to her and telling her of their life and willing her to come back to him.

The second week when she opened her eyes his heart exploded with joy. Her mother and sister fussed over her and she looked at them all as if they were strangers. She refused to speak and just stared confused. The doctors soon after sent her to St. Anne's after doing an intensive cat scan and several blood analyses. She was deemed healthy but John knew different his Evangeline was gone. Who was left was a stranger to him and herself.

The island of Leros was free. The Panther operation was blown wide open and the US government stepped in and appointed Laois democratic ruler of the island. John wished that the experimentations were destroyed but he knew that now they were being researched further by our own government and it enraged him. In return for his silence he was allowed to leave the agency and was grateful for that.

Christian died that day in the Palace and it broke his heart to have to tell Antonio, Carlotta and Natalie the truth about him. For them to know what a horror his life became because of some brutal dictator was unbearable to watch. It was just another thing to remain guilty of.

Walking to her door he stood outside of it. Lately when he visited she smiled but never spoke. This breakthrough had given him renewed hope. Not that he would ever abandon any, she was his soul mate and he would follow her into insanity if he had too.

The nun said she came into her room in the morning to find her out of bed staring out of the window. She turned and said "Where am I?" When the nun told her St. Anne's and refused to answer any further questions without the doctor she simply said "Please call John and tell him I need to see him."

He was so excited he didn't know what to do. He stopped and got the flowers and his hands shook as he held the vase. Could his Evangeline be back behind this door? God he hoped so.

Opening the door Evangeline looked up at him from her bed. Her skin pale and gray and her eyes had the dark circles he saw grew darker each day. But that vibrant brown sparkle in her doe like eyes gleamed and he saw her again.

"Hey"  
"Hey" she said smiling.  
He walked in with the flowers and put them down on the nightstand. She looked at them, getting up from her bed she walked over to them and smelled them. "These are beautiful, what's the occasion?"

John looked at her and frowned. "Evangeline? Do you know who I am?"  
She laughed "Of course I do silly!" she said walking over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I don't know why I'm here. The nuns won't tell me anything. They said I would have to wait for the doctor to arrive. I told them to call you….Hey baby!" she said kissing him again on the lips.

He hadn't held her like this since Laois village. He kissed her and felt the warmth and love she had for him. He was still confused by her demeanor. Pulling away from her he looked her in the eye. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

She smiled at him. "Of course, we were at the Palace and you attached strings. It's official John we're a couple!" she said gushing.

John looked at her shocked. The last memory she had was strings? Everything they'd gone through over the years gone. His eyes welled with tears. "You remember strings?"

She looked at him confused. "Why are you crying?" she asked.  
He held her to his chest and burst into silent tears over her shoulder. "Just happy you are okay"

God why are you doing this to her, why make her relive it all over again in painful waves. Evangeline hugged him smiling and John rubbed her head. He heard the door open and he let her go to see Dr. Jamison stepped inside. The doctor looked at them both and frowned.

"Dr. Jamison, hello" she said looking at him.  
John nodded at the doctor. He smiled "Why Evangeline you seem to be well today" he said pleasantly surprised.

She looked at the doctor and then at John's tear soaked face. "Okay somebody better start telling me what's gong on now. Why am I here? Was I in some kind of accident?"

Jamison looked at John. "Could you wait in my office while I examine her?"

John pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. He nodded and walked out. He would patiently for information on what he was facing with her now.

Over an hour later

John heard the door open to the doctor's office and looked up to see him walk through. The doctor nodded at him and went to his desk. He sat down at his desk with his folder and sighed deeply.

"The government still won't release any information on the toxins that were injected into her John. Have you made any headway with getting additional information?" he asked frustrated.

John shook his head. "They want her to run test on her, but they won't disclose what kind of test. She's best suited here under your treatment. I don't trust them and I won't have anyone else screwing around with her head!"

Dr Jamison looked at him sadly "Well you saw her. She has half of her memory and I can't find one single reason why. She woke up this morning like nothing ever happened after weeks of being catatonic."

"Is it permanent?"  
"I don't know, she could snap out of it tomorrow or never remember? I have no clue since I don't know what happened to her!"  
John heard the anger in Dr. Jamison's voice and flinched. "I will take care of her. Don't worry, just release her to me."

Dr. Jamison shakes his head. "There is something I have to tell you about her."  
John felt his chest tightened at the way the doctor said that to him. He couldn't bare to hear something was even more seriously wrong with her. "What?"

"I didn't tell you this initially because I was hopeful she would recover and she could tell you."

"Okay you're scaring me. What is it?"  
"She's pregnant…."  
"What!"  
"A little over two months John and from what you told me about her kidnapper and your ordeal in Greece I think this is some detrimental information."

John closed his eyes and feels himself becoming nauseous. "Pregnant?" he said weakly.  
Dr. Jamison nodded. "We'll have to tell her, but with her lack of memory and the trauma of her ordeal could cause more harm than good to tell her it could be this Laredo's baby."

John shakes his head "It's my baby! It's not his baby!" he says his voice cracking.

"John, I think we should give her an overview of what has happened to her. With the media attention surrounding her she is liable to hear about it soon."

"She can't be told about the pregnancy until after we explain some of what happened. Not all! Just enough of her to know that 3 years have passed since her last memory." John says looking at the doctor angrily

"I don't think it will be good hide things from her John. Her memory could return….."  
"NO! Damnit she has been through to much. Don't destroy her, she deserves some peace. I won't force it all on her at once."

Dr. Jamison knows that this decision is not John's but his. However, based on the unique circumstances of this brainwashing and John undying commitment to being at her side, compounded by this pregnancy, it's in her best interest that John be allowed to help in her recovery.

"Fine John, I'm releasing her tomorrow. You can take her home. Today you need to tell her of her memory loss and subsequent pregnancy. I will monitor you two from the control room. If she has any type of psychotic break we pull the plug. I want her to be as comfortable as possible when you explain things to her."

John nods his head in agreement and rises from his chair. He heads out the doctors office and his head is realing with the news Dr. Jamison shared. "A baby?" she was pregnant and it could be his or Laredo's. It would destroy her to know that her baby could be a part of that monster. He forced the thought from his head and went to her door. Turning the knob he put on a pleasant smile and stepped through.

Evangeline stood up from the chair. "John what's going on?"  
He walked over to her and hugged her again. She hugged him back. "Dr. Jamison asked me a million questions and told me nothing."

John looked up at the blinking red light on the camera in the corner of the room. He knew the doctor was watching. Taking her hand he led her to the bed and sat down with her.

"What year do you think it is Van?"   
"2004"  
Smiling he took her hand and kissed it. "Well its 2007"  
Her eyes grew big and she snatched her hand away "What!" 

He looked in her eyes. She had the most confused terrified look on her face and it broke his heart. Taking his time he told her that Christian Vega returned to Llanview alive and it was revealed he was kidnapped and brainwashed. That he killed a man. He skipped over the Natalie ordeal and went straight to her defending him and being kidnapped. He told her she was missing for two years but he found her and brought her home. He explained that there were some toxins on her system that caused temporary memory loss"

She got up and paced in front of him. She asked questions about the kidnapping and the rescue. Then the most painful question of all, she asked about Christian. He told her of how he saved her life and she cried. He held her and let her cry. He felt guilty for leaving out his part in her ordeal. How he failed her over and over again. But he wanted her to trust him. He was desperate for her to trust him. Rubbing her back, when her tears stopped he lifted her face to his and kissed her lips lightly.

"Now I have some good news" he said smiling into her face.  
"Really?" she said surprised.  
"Yes, you're pregnant" he said softly.

She sat up shocked. "What!" she snapped.  
"It happened when we reunited in Greece. It wasn't planned."  
She stared into his face stunned. Looking down at her lap she placed a hand on her stomach. "What about the drugs in my body. The ones you say have my memory so choppy?"

John smiles reassuringly "The doctor said you are fine. The baby should be fine."  
Slowly she smiled "We're going to be parents?" she asked grinning  
John pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "We sure are baby…..we sure are."


	17. Chapter 17

**Killing Him Softly: Epilogue**

by tarskeewee08

7 months Later

Sitting in the hospital room John watched as Evangeline sleeps. She had a rough delivery with their daughter and the doctors had to result to cesarean. He remembered the moment when they pulled his Angel from her. She was gorgeous with a crown of jet black curly hair. John followed the nurse as she cleaned her and cleared her nose and throat. His baby girl let out a squeal that warmed his heart.

He didn't now he could love someone other Vangie. Pink and squealing she was wrapped up extra tight and then placed in his arms. Touching her tiny wrinkled hand it clasped around his finger squeezing tightly.

He stared into her face and willed her to open her eyes. If she opened her eyes he would know the truth. Evangeline never regained her memory of Greece. She never asked about what was done to her while in captivity and John was grateful.

They picked up their normal lives and eloped when she was six months pregnant. He was so happy at having the family he always wanted. But secretly he prayed that the baby she carried was his. The anxiety of not knowing ate at him constantly, he never shared his fears. Not even her friends and family knew that this child could possibly not be his.

The nurses took her from him and he watched as the doctor stitched her mother back up. She was asleep during the procedure and he figured it was mostly from sheer exhaustion. 18 hours of labor had weakened her incredibly.

Now he sat in the private room waiting patiently for her to awaken or for their daughter to be brought in. Hearing the door open he looked up to see Nora walk in carrying flowers and balloons.

"She still asleep?" Nora whispered creeping in.  
John stretched and yawned "Yep"  
Nora smiled taking the flowers over to the table and placing them down. She went over to Evangeline and kissed then stroked her forehead. "Amazing John that we have her back and a new baby too, after all this time it's like she never left us.

John looks over at his wife "She still doesn't remember her time in Greece."  
"I know and she doesn't want too either." Nora said

John looked at her confused "What?"  
Nora looks at him smiling. "She doesn't want to John, she's told me over and over how happy she is and she didn't want to know of the horrors of her kidnapping."

John gets up and comes to Evangeline's side of the bed. Looking down at her lovingly he takes her hand. "She doesn't remember the bad time with us either Nora, is it right that I keep her in the dark about the things I've done to her?"

Nora looks at John sadly "John, Evangeline was just as in love with you the night she was kidnapped as the day you gave her strings. You aren't manipulating anything in my opinion"

John smiles grateful. "I needed to hear that."

Evangeline moans and then opens her eyes. She sees John then Nora. "Hey guys" she says weakly.  
"Hey" they say together.  
"Where is she? Where's my baby?"

The door opens and the nurse comes in pushing the baby "Here she is!" she says smiling.  
Evangeline can't lift up so the nurse puts her little jewel on the side of her. John looks down at his sleeping daughter and smiles. "She's beautiful Van" he says proudly.

Evangeline looks up "I wan to name her Christina…"  
John's heart stops and the color drains from his face "What?"  
Evangeline frowns at him. "What's wrong?"  
"The name, baby why did you choose that name?" John asked concerned.  
Nora sees his clenched jaw and frowns too. "I like the name John"  
Evangeline looks at Nora and nods "Me too….it just came to me."

John rubs his jaw. "I think we should find another name"  
Evangeline nods "Okay baby, how about Eve after your mother?"  
John smiles "I think she would like that."  
Evangeline leans down and looks at her baby and smiles. Eve opens her eyes and looks at her mom and Evangeline smile grows even brighter. "Oh my god look at her eyes!"

John heart jumps to his throat and feels weak. He was prepared for this moment but had prayed every night it went his way. He closed his eyes and gripped the railing on the hospital bed. If she said they were green eyes then his precious baby girl was Laredo's.

"John! Look!" Evangeline said laughing  
John opened his eyes to see her holding his daughter up to face him. She was peeking at him with light blue eyes. He laughed too and reached for her. "She's beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Nora and Evangeline beamed at John as he paced rocking his daughter. The sight of them two together is overwhelmingly sweet. Evangeline sighed and relaxed on her pillow. The name Christina kept playing in her head. She wondered silently why?


End file.
